With Smashers Like These
by CrystalClearCourier
Summary: When you reside in the Smash Mansion, there's no such thing as a normal day. And if there were, Master Hand would be eternally grateful. [Newest Chapter — Smashgiving, Part 1]
1. Welcome to the Smash Mansion, Part 1

**A/N: Hello! 'Tis I, a mere author bringing to you a Smash Brothers fic. Now note, this isn't your regular run of the mill Smash Mansion story that showcases those usual cliches seen on this site. This will be different, I promise you that.**

**You may know me as that person who won a contest and got to co-write Chapter 17 of Magical Puttemtator's **_**SSBB Skits XD,**_** which you should go read. So now, I'm finally writing a ****Smash Mansion fic of my own.**

**Since this has multiple characters from different universes, I did some research on some franchises I don't know about. So if some information is wrong or the character is OOC, _please gently remind me. _Nobody's perfect, and I'm not expecting myself to be spot on either.**

**This intro will be 1 of 2 parts, because it is so immensely long. After that, I hope to make shorter chapters.**

**That is all. Please enjoy. :D**

* * *

_Brothers. Smash Brothers, as they were called. A wide array of different fighters battling it out to prove who was the best. And while they were KO'ing their opponents in friendly competition, a new enemy was hiding in the shadows, bent on killing every single last one of the brothers. He tore holes into their universe, tricked others into working for him to dispose of them later, and caused these brothers the greatest lengths of endearment. But in the end, working as a team against this evil figure, they had won._

_Now, these Smash Brothers were able to rest. They had worked hard and won together, and that was all that mattered. They were so dedicated as a team that they decided to see what it was like to live as a family under one roof. An experience only reserved to the faithful._

_They all went to live in a nice spot on a private island in a town named Smashville, where they were only a walking distance away from the thriving village square. With them in Master Hand's care, it was bound to be truly an adventure._

_But as they enjoyed their new lifestyle in peace, away from the onslaught of danger, the question still remained._

_What are they doing now?_

.x.x.X.x.x.

A two dimensional figure had his head stuck in the ceiling, just outside someone's room. He had made a note to not jump on bounce coils when they were presented to him.

"Uh, guys..." an aura using jackal said standing in the doorway to the room. "Mr. Game & Watch is stuck in the ceiling."

"Really?" a man with pointed ears says, not actually paying attention to the jackal. He was too caught up in a round of Mario Kart Wii with a certain wolf.

"Yes Link."

"Wow, that sucks." the wolf says, running over Link's player with a Mega Mushroom powerup. "Haha eat on that!" the wolf laughs.

"Wolf, you made me lose all my coins!" Link says vowing revenge on the wolf.

"Too bad!"

"Guys, now is not the time! Mr. Game & Watch is stuck in the ceiling outside because he jumped on one of Sonic's spring coils! Princess Peach and I need you to help pull him out!" Lucario explains to the gamers. But they don't seem to hear.

"Yeah...in five minutes." Link says waving a hand to the pokémon behind him.

"Ditto." Wolf adds in. Lucario, not wanting to waste anymore time with the two, stomps out of the room in fury.

Mr. Game & Watch is still flailing his legs around as the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom attempts tugging at his legs.

"Lucario..." the princess says looking to the aura user. "I hate to admit it, but I think we may need to call Bowser." she says on a ladder.

Lucario sighs, knowing that Bowser was difficult to reason with. "I'll go get him..." he says in defeat as he starts walking down the hall.

.x.x.X.x.x.

In the living room of the Smash Mansion, a surround sound radio blasts the Brawl version of the Super Mario Bros. Underground Theme music through the air. Three people are dancing along to the music on a piece of cardboard in the middle of the room. One of them takes off his red hat, stands on his hands, then starts spinning upside down on the cardboard. A penguin king and a robot watch the plumber in awe, the penguin saying "Ooooh!" to what he was seeing.

Mario continues spinning until he stops and poses in a draw-me-like-one-of-your-French-girls pose. He waggles his eyebrows.

"Beat _that_." Mario taunts with his Italian flare. He puts back on his cap and tips it at the penguin, who had his jaw dropped to the floor. King Dedede pulls his jaw back up.

"Pssh, you call that breakdancing? I'll show you what real breakdancing is!" King Dedede says as he steps onto the cardboard and cracks his knuckles. R.O.B. scans King Dedede and whirrs as he processes information.

"Smasher: King Dedede. Class: Large. Chance at winning breakdance contest: _zero percent._" R.O.B. computes._  
_

"Hey!" King Dedede says shaking his fist.

A plumber wearing green sits on one of the living room couches in worry, as the breakdancing contest taking place was bothering him.

"Um, guys...you shouldn't be breakdancing in here. Master Hand doesn't allow stuff like this." Luigi says wringing his hands. Mario walks over to his bro and pats his back.

"Lighten up Weegee. Master Hand won't know if we don't tell him." Mario says to his younger sibling. "Besides, King Dedede is about to wipe the floor with himself." Mario grins at the thought of winning the contest.

"I'll show you, plumber!" King Dedede says pointing at his rival.

"Stop right there."

Mario, King Dedede, R.O.B., and Luigi look over to the owner of the voice. He makes his way into the living room with his cape wrapped around himself.

"Meta Knight?" Mario says in confusion.

"Yes, it is I." Meta Knight addresses as he bows with a hand on his chest.

"What're you doing here?" King Dedede asks.

Meta Knight puts his hands behind his back and paces. "It's simple, my king. I have come here to stop you..."

"Oh, thank goodness." Luigi says wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

"...from looking foolish as I defeat you with my dancing skills."

"What!?" Both of the Mario Brothers yell incredulously. Then Mario chuckles behind his exemplary mustache.

"Meta Knight, I'll have you know that while I was still in Brooklyn, I was crowned the Breakdance King in respect." Mario boasts to the blue puffball. "Just ask Luigi."

"Yeah...it's true." Luigi sighs as he was in Mario's shadow for everything.

"Then allow me to strip you of that title." Meta Knight retorts. He corkscrews to the cardboard and knocks King Dedede off.

"WAAAAH!" King Dedede flies through the air and lands head first on the couch Luigi was on, and sends Luigi slamming into a nearby wall. Luigi's body tells him that he should take a nap.

Meta Knight claps twice and the lights shut off in the living room, causing Mario and R.O.B. to look around. A spotlight then shines down on Meta Knight, who has his cape hidden over his eyes dramatically. He lifts it up and looks back at Mario and R.O.B.

Tango music begins to play through the radio as Meta Knight gracefully dances to it. He side steps, twirls, and shakes his hips as if he were dancing with another person. Now it was the red plumber's turn to drop his jaw.

Near the end of the song, Meta Knight dances over to Mario, takes him by the arm, and starts twirling him rapidly. He then stops twirling him and lowers him to the floor in his arms.

The room grows dead silent as Mario looks back at the caped crusader who was breathing heavily. R.O.B. looks down to his torso as a door opens on him, then presses the button. A crowd's applause comes through the robot's speakers.

"WOOOO! Wow, that was amazing! Wooohooo! Go Meta Knight!" King Dedede says standing up from the couch and clapping with delight. He whistles and jumps up and down.

Meta Knight uprights the surprised plumber quietly, who stares off in space as he fixes his cap.

"Meta Knight...I..." Mario says wishing he could say the right thing. "...I shouldn't have judged you."

Meta Knight nods with closed eyes. "Now you know I can dance fairly well." he says. His eyes open halfway now. "But tell the other smashers about this and I'll give you a hard time." he threatens with deadpan. Mario gulps, then nods understandingly.

Luigi wakes up groggily and rubs his head, then sees that no one is dancing anymore.

"Put 'em there." Mario says as he extends an open hand to the knight. Meta Knight stares at his hand, then slowly takes it and completes the handshake.

"A good dance, indeed." Meta Knight says to Mario.

"Okay, good. No one is dancing anymore." Luigi says walking over to the others.

"Yep Luigi, no more dancing..." Mario says looking down. Luigi catches his tone.

"What are you trying to pull, Mario?" the green plumber asks the red, narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing Luigi. It's just that there's no more dancing."

"Alright."

"Because now we get to have a rock party!" Mario brandishes a red electric guitar with double necks.

"What!? No Mario, no!" Luigi pleads tugging at his brother's sleeve.

"Hit it!" Mario says to the others. King Dedede taps his drumsticks together, then starts hitting the drums. Meta Knight coolly plays a bat themed bass guitar as R.O.B. flashes colored lights around the room.

"Guys, stop!" Luigi shouts over the noise of the Halberd stage music playing. "Master Hand will—"

Luigi gets cut off off by the sound of something falling over and breaking. King Dedede was jamming out so hard that he didn't realize his arm knocked over a picture of Master Hand and Crazy Hand together. The band stops playing their music.

"RETREAT!" King Dedede yells as he runs out of the living room. Mario holds his cap while he runs as Meta Knight flies out as well. R.O.B. speeds out as fast as his battery would let him go.

"Guys! Come back!" Luigi calls out to them. But it's no use, since they just keep running anyway. Luigi turns around and bumps into something, which causes his cap to slide over his eyes.

The plumber lifts the cap up, then sees a gloved white hand floating in front of him. He stares at the hand that floats slowly.

Luigi pulls the cap back over his eyes.

x.x.X.x.x.

_78..._

_79..._

_80..._

Maybe she would be able to break her record this time. Plus, her arm wasn't even tired yet and she was doing push ups with one hand.

A woman with a blonde ponytail practiced her workout routine in her room. Her skintight blue suit was much easier to exercise in rather than using her heavy metal suit. And anyway, she'd just have to try push ups with the suit on next.

Samus Aran was serious when it came to working out. If a body wasn't prepared for at least running 5 blocks to get to a store before it closed, then a body wouldn't be prepared for anything.

Samus does one hand push ups to keep herself fit. It's not that two hand push ups weren't considered working out...one hand was just more of a challenge. She counts each time her face lowers to the floor and rises back up. Beads of sweat race down her skin.

Samus was almost at 100 push ups. After that, she would comfortably rest before starting another workout. It was only a few more reps until she got to 100.

_95..._

_96..._

_97..._

_98..._

_Bzzzz._

Samus looks over to her cell phone on her nightstand. It starts playing the Metroid theme while it vibrates on the table.

Groaning, Samus lifts herself up from the ground slowly, then stretches and walks over to her phone. She gets a look at the caller ID. It reads as 'Unknown'.

"Who the heck is calling me?" Samus says as she slides her thumb to answer and brings the phone to her ear. A terrible job of holding back giggling is heard through the receiver.

"Hello?" Samus says somewhat annoyed by the giggles.

"_Yes, hello...is your refridgerator running?_" a false deep voice asks. The space warrior narrows her eyes.

"What do you mean by is it running?" Samus asks as she walks out her room and heads down the hall. She already knew who was calling her at this point.

"_You know...is your refridgerator running?_" the voice says shakily as more giggles escaped. Samus doesn't have time for this.

"Running? As in my fridge is running smoothly?" Samus says as she stops in front of a room door.

"Or running, as in _start running because I'm going to beat you down._"

"_Huh?_"

Samus kicks down the door to Ness and Lucas' room. Her glare goes from Ness to Lucas, then lands on Toon Link, who has a phone in his hand. Everyone freezes in their spot.

Lucas suddenly gets up and runs out the room while Ness uses his psychic powers to teleport away from the others. Toon Link attempts to slide under Samus' legs, but Samus grabs him by the collar before he can get away.

An angry Samus slowly lifts the toon version of Link eye to eye, boring holes into his soul.

"Heh heh..." The small Hylian laughs nervously as he presses the end call button on the phone he was holding. Samus looks into his eyes more intensely.

x.x.X.x.x.

Someone enters the Smash Mansion kitchen in search of a snack. His red shoes squeak across the floor as he makes his way over to the cabinets.

"Hmm...what should I get..." a blue hedgehog asks himself. He spots a tray of striped chocolate cookies and takes it out. When he places it on the on the table and removes the wrapping, he discovers that there's only one cookie left.

"Huh. Last cookie." Sonic says as he takes out the cookie and looks at it. "Welp, it sure will taste good!" the hedgehog says as he bring the cookie to his mouth.

"Poyo!"

Sonic lowers the cookie from his mouth and looks down to see a pink puffball looking up at him.

"Oh hey Kirby!"Sonic greets cheerfully. "You looking for something to eat, too?"

"Poyo." Kirby says again. But Kirby looks at the cookie in Sonic's hand, then at Sonic.

"What's the matter?" Sonic asks as he watches Kirby give a sad expression. Kirby whimpers and bounces up and down.

"Poyo..." Kirby says looking at the cookie again. Sonic realizes that Kirby wants the cookie in his hand.

"Oh, you want this cookie..." Sonic says glancing between the snack and the puffball. Kirby whimpers again as he pleads with his eyes that he desperately wants Sonic's cookie.

"Well...if you want this so bad..." Sonic sighs as he hands over the striped cookie to Kirby. Kirby makes a happy sound and he takes the cookie from Sonic, waves, then walks away in a good mood.

"Man, that was tough." Sonic says as he watches Kirby go. "But at least he's happy now."

Sonic turns back to the counter to throw away the container. But to his surprise, he doesn't believe what he sees before him.

Another cookie was in the container.

"Whoa." the blue blur takes the cookie and holds it in his fingers. "Another cookie."

Sonic is about to eat the last cookie when Fox walks into the kitchen, spots the hedgehog, then walks over to him and takes the cookie out of his hand.

"Oh sweet, last cookie. Thanks bro." Fox says as he bites into the cookie, then walks right out.

Sonic is left with his hand still in the position of holding the cookie, trying to figure out what just happened.

"...There has to be another one!" Sonic says as he suddenly jumps onto the table and watches the cookie tray closely. He stays there for a long time.

A _really_ long time.

.x.x.X.x.x.

Everyone's favorite angel is watching a TV show in of the Smash Mansion's lounge rooms. It wasn't hard to guess what he was watching, since everyone in the house knew that he was always tuned into the Food Channel, despite them telling him there are so many other channels to watch. But he usually liked watching what was on the Food Channel.

On today's program, they were showing the process of how ice cream is made.

"_...and then, we mix together the ingredients in our large cylindrical turners, kept at a steady temperature of 23 degrees._"

"That's why it tastes so good..." Pit says as he hugs one of the couch cushions.

A pink ball stealthily rolls to a wall socket that the TV was plugged into. It stands up on its feet, checks to see if the angel isn't looking, then makes it way over to the single socket hole. Looking again carefully at the angel, she places her hand on the wire and pulls at it.

"_And that's why when you eat ice cream, you must never—_"

The TV suddenly shuts off and leaves Pit staring at his reflection on the screen. Confused, he looks over to the socket to see a pink ball staring back at him with wide teal eyes. In her small hands, she bears the TV plug.

"Jigglypuff, plug the TV back in." Pit says to the pokémon. Jigglypuff just shakes her head slowly and continues holding the plug.

Pit narrows his eyes, then stands up from the couch.

"Jigglypuff, plug back in the TV!" he says again. Jigglypuff shakes her head faster and pulls the plug closer to her protectively.

Pit walks over to the balloon pokémon and kneels down. "Jigglypuff, just gimme the plug..." he says as her reaches out to Jigglypuff's hands. Jigglypuff's blue eyes suddenly change to narrow slits, then she hisses violently at Pit, causing him to step back become freaked out. They stare at each other as the angel's heart rate increases.

Jigglypuff blinks and her eyes return to the normal circle shape they usually were.

"Palutena Almighty, why won't you plug the TV back in?!" Pit asks the pink ball. Jigglypuff retaliates by glaring, then uncapping her microphone marker to write on someone's face.

"Okay, fine." he sighs in defeat. "What do you need to plug in?"

"Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff caps the marker, then shows Pit that the microphone has a cord attached to it. She points to the single socket in the wall.

"Can't you do that in a separate room?" Pit asks her, desperately wanting to return to his program. Jigglypuff growls, surprisingly cute, and grips her microphone tighter.

"Okay, okay, you can sing in here." Pit says holding his hands up. He returns to his seat on the couch. "See, I'll even listen to you sing."

It was better to not upset Jigglypuff. Who knew what other things she could do with her marker?

Jigglypuff smiles brightly, then plugs in her microphone and taps the top for feedback. She is heard to clear her throat, then closes her eyes and open her mouth to sing.

"Jig...gly-puff...Jig...gly-puff..." the pokémon sings sweetly.

Pit is somewhat lulled by the melody. Next thing he knows, he can't keep his eyes open any longer and slowly lies down on the couch. He gradually falls asleep in the middle of Jigglypuff's song.

Jigglypuff finishes her song and opens her eyes, then sees Pit sleeping on the couch. She huffs in annoyance. Her audience isn't supposed to fall asleep!

The pink ball climbs onto the couch, then dramatically uncaps her marker as the shadowing in her face grows dark. A lightning bolt flashes behind her.

Jigglypuff scribbles anything and everything she can think of onto the sleeping angel's face. When she's done, she hops off the couch and sashays out the room like a diva.

Red the Pokémon Trainer and Donkey Kong pass Jigglypuff as they enter the lounging room. They see Pit sleeping on the couch and figured that Jigglypuff was singing to someone again. Suddenly, an idea hatches in Red's mind.

"Donkey Kong, take this." Red says quietly as he hands the gorilla a black magic marker. Donkey Kong takes the marker, then looks at the trainer in confusion.

"Art class is in session." Red says as he holds up a red marker. Donkey Kong grins widely after understanding Red's plan.

The trainer and the gorilla slowly approach the angel, then starting adding pictures to his face along with the others that Jigglypuff drew. Red draws a pokéball and Donkey Kong sketches a well detailed banana.

Red and Donkey Kong start chuckling to themselves as they're about to draw more pictures, when Pit opens his eyes and sees two figures drawing on him. Donkey Kong stares in silence, then taps Red when he notices that he still didn't stop laughing.

Red pauses to see the angel's eyes fully open and alert.

"...Well this is awkward." Red states sheepishly.

.x.x.X.x.x.

A green dinosaur happily wanders the halls with 3 people on his back. The passengers are having a good time since they were singing traveling songs and laughing joyously.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi says after one of the verses, and causes the riders to start laughing again. The Ice Climbers, Nana and Popo, clapped their hands together while Diddy Kong shrieked excitedly. Nana is about to start singing another song verse when Yoshi is stopped by a short man in a space suit.

"Greetings, Yoshi! And Ice Climbers and Diddy Kong!" Olimar greets cheerfully. "How are you on this fine day?"

"Yoshi!" Yoshi responds nodding. The Ice Climbers give thumbs up and Diddy Kong tips his red baseball cap.

"That's good. Now, did you ever play a game called Brain Age?" Olimar asks the dino.

"Hmm?" Yoshi is puzzled by Olimar's question.

"Brain Age." the Hocotatian repeats. He presents a DSi XL with a Brain Age game card inside. "Brain Age is a simulation game you play to test your brain. At the end of the session, you get to see what your Brain Age is. The lower the number, the better the score!"

"That sounds cool!" Popo says looking at the floating man's head on the game. Nana nods in agreement.

Yoshi takes the DS from Olimar and inspects the screen warily. "Hmmm..." he hums.

"Oh, don't mind me, I'll give you some space." Olimar says stepping away from Yoshi. "Enjoy!" he calls out as he walks down the hall.

Yoshi waves, then directs his attention back at the screen.

"Aren't you going to see your score?" Nana asks, leaning over Yoshi's shoulder. Yoshi slides the riders off his back, then sits down in the hallway and rests his back against the wall. He clicks the start button.

.

.

.

"Did you finish the game?" Popo asks, sitting next to Yoshi and watching him play. Yoshi is on the loading screen that calculates his Brain Age score.

"Hold on, Popo. He's getting his score." Nana says to her fellow climber, also sitting next to the dinosaur. Diddy Kong is in front of the DS and looks over the top.

Yoshi waits for his results to appear on the screen. When it loads, the game officially tells him that his Brain Age score is...

...a whopping 24.

"Whoa! Yoshi, I think that's a really good score!" Popo tells Yoshi as he stands up. Yoshi suddenly stands up and stares into space, realizing something.

"What's wrong Yoshi?" Nana asks as she stands up as well. Yoshi doesn't respond to her either.

"I think the game broke him." the blue ice climber states observantly. Diddy Kong shakes his head gravely.

"Yoshi." Yoshi says and gives everyone a one minute signal. He dashes down the hall without giving the others time to question him.

When the green dinosaur returns after what seemed like forever, the 3 smashers perk up and notice Yoshi carrying clothes in his hands.

"What are those for?" Nana asks pointing at the clothing. Yoshi gets a triumphant gleam in his eye, then starts tornado spinning in front of the smashers.

Yoshi is now fully dressed in the clothes. He has a striking white wig that was styled into wild hair, science goggles, safety gloves, and a white lab coat. The dinosaur then hoists the climbers and the monkey onto his back.

"Yoshi, what are you doing?" Nana asks as she wraps her arms around Yoshi's neck.

"I think with Yoshi's newfound intellect...he's now Super Professor Yoshi!" Popo exclaims behind Nana. Diddy Kong dances in his seat.

"Yooooshiiiii!" Yoshi yells as he dashes down the hall in his costume.

"Let's go fight evil!" Nana says enthusiastically.

.x.x.X.x.x.

Monopoly is seen by most as the most boring game ever. Some even know for a fact that it's frustrating, sparks greed, and even tears apart friendships. But of course, it was still a quality game that (somewhat) taught the values of owning properties and watching you opponents overflow in debt.

Assessing this description, we can now take a peek at two swordsmen who were playing a round of this game boldly. The royal prince of the two was grinning with sheer nobleness intact, while the other sword fighter was frantically going over in his mind that he could not screw up. Monopoly had take away two hours of their day, and for each of them, it would either be the greatest gain or the biggest loss.

"Ike, it's your turn." Marth Lowell informs smugly. He twirls his car game piece in between his fingers.

"Oh yeah, it is..." Ike says looking down at the game board. He slowly picks up the pair of dice and shakes them around.

"And Ike," Marth starts off. "just to remind you, I've purchased almost every single property in this game. And you're also low on money. So that means if you land on any of my properties, which is a high chance of that happening, you will go _bankrupt._" Marth taunts with an evil smile. Ike swallows and tries to concentrate on rolling a good number.

But sadly, as what Ike had dreaded, he rolled a 2. Which meant that he had to move 2 spaces onto Marth's Boardwalk property.

Ike would go bankrupt, since he had to pay the fee of $1200.

"Noooooo!" Ike yells to the ceiling on his knees. Marth stares at his fellow swordsmen.

"Ike. We're just playing friendly Monopoly. No need to go off the high end." the prince reassures his friend. Ike looks over to Marth and returns to sitting in one of the chairs.

"You're right Marth." Ike says nodding.

"Glad to know." Marth smiles. "Now hand over the money." he turns up his palm to him opponent. Ike lowers his head in defeat as he looks through his money pile and prepares to fork over the cash.

Marth anticipates each second that Ike's hand moves to his to deliver the money. It's so close in his possession that he can already feel the paper on his ski—

BAM!

The door to Marth's room busts open loudly, and a man dressed in biker clothes is revealed to be standing in the doorway.

"Wahahaha!" the man laughs maniacally. He jumps onto the swordsmen's Monopoly set up and ruins it. The table collapses under his weight.

"Wario! What the heck!" Ike yells angrily.

"Kono yarō!" Marth says gripping his sword handle on his belt. "We spent two hours on that game! _Two HOURS!_"

Wario quickly stands up with all the play money in his hands. "You guys have money, so now it's mine!" Wario exclaims. Then he runs out of Marth's room.

"You will pay for that, Wario!" Ike says as he brings out his trusty sword, Ragnell. Marth unsheathes his Falchion sword as well and does a few practice swings. The swordsmen nod at each other and run after the crook.

"Hahaha!" Wario laughs again as he looks at the money he's collected. But he notices there's something peculiar about this money.

"Wait a minute!" Wario says stopping to look at a one dollar bill. "This money is fake! Who plays with fake money?"

Just then, the biker hears the sounds of two people walking behind him. Their shadows cover Wario entirely as he turns around and faces an angry Ike and Marth.

"You owe us something." Ike says looking down at the short man. Marth taps the blade of his sword up and down in one of his hands.

"Well, here! Take some money!" the plumber thrusts the papers at the swordsmen's faces, which blocks their view. Wario then quickly hops on his motorcycle and tears down the hallway, even though Master Hand strictly didn't want Wario riding his motorcycle outside of the Brawl Arena, or inside the house.

"Later suckers!" Wario calls behind him without paying attention to the path in front of him. On the way through the halls, he smacks into Bowser who was trying to pull out Mr. Game & Watch from the ceiling, Super Professor Yoshi toting the passengers on his back, and somehow, Wario manages to knock into Princess Zelda. She flies up into the airs and lands into Wario's lap with a surprised look on her face.

"Oh, why hello Zelda..." Wario coos as he chatters his teeth. Zelda glowers at the man in front of her.

"Wario, we can settle this the Zelda way..." the princess of Hyrule starts off. Then she transforms into her alter ego.

"...or we can settle this the Sheik way." she threatens coldly. Wario just only laughs at Sheik.

Suddenly, Sheik's eyes widen in fear as she looks ahead of herself, then jumps out of harm's way. She rolls on the ground a couple times before sitting up in the hallway.

"Oh man, did I scare her away?" Wario says to himself. Then Wario looks ahead of the path and understands why Sheik jumped out of the way. The wall was coming to Wario fast.

"WHAT THE FU-"

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Wario crashes into the wall and his motorcycle explodes on contact. This was exactly why Master Hand hated when smashers drove vehicles in the houses.

Ike and Marth immediately began laughing their heads off when Wario crashed into the wall.

"Hahahaha! What a trip!" Ike says holding his torso. Marth has to hold onto the wall so that he doesn't fall over.

"Ahahahahaha! Oh man, dono yō ni sugoi..." Marth says with tears in his eyes. Then Marth and Ike walk past Wario as they're still laughing.

"You have to practice a bit more in Mario Kart, Wario!" Ike says as he heads down the part where Wario should've turned. Marth follows behind still full of laughter.

Wario sits on the ground as he is charred completely black from the explosion.

"Dammit."

.x.x.X.x.x.

A man is quietly enjoying time to himself in his room as he browses YouTube videos on his laptop. Well, at least he was _trying _to, since the racket outside his room was still heard through his closed door. Typical rambunctious housemates.

This man was actually a king, and to be more specific, a Gerudo King...

Alright. If you didn't know by now, this guy's Ganondorf. Yeah. Him.

Ganondorf was on the part of Youtube where you don't know how you end up there. All he wanted to do was search a video for the meaning of the term 'What does the fox say?', and in less than an hour he was looking at videos of panda cubs scaring the living daylights out of their mothers. The king realized how much time he wasted on YouTube, so he sighed and tried to think of a quality video to watch.

He failed terribly, and ended up clicking on a video of a pug stuck in a toilet.

As he waited for the video to load, an advertisement played on the screen. Ganondorf rolled his eyes at the minute long ad and couldn't wait to click the Skip Ad button in five seconds.

"Stupid advertisements..." he grumbled. "No one wants to buy an indestructible cooking mitt."

Since that's what he thought that was what the ad was for, his quickly directed his mouse to the Skip Ad button. But this ad caught his attention.

"_Hey evil person! Are you tired of the princess you kidnap being saved by the hero?_" a Koopa with a headset asks as he points to the viewer. Ganondorf looks on with his curiosity piqued.

"_Well? Are you?_" the koopa asks again. Ganondorf felt inclined to answer when then koopa cut him off.

"_Of course you are! Well fear not, because now there's a solution to that problem!_" the koopa steps aside to reveal a book with a couple of CDs.

"_This program will teach you how to be irresistible to any princess out there! So for 4 easy payments of 60 Smash Coins—_"

"Whoa! That's too expensive!" Ganondorf says as he prepares to close the ad.

"_BUT HOLD ON! If that's too much for you, then look at some guides we've published on YouTube!_" the koopa shows links to videos and tips for the viewer. Ganondorf looks at this information with great interest.

"Well...maybe I could give it a try..." the king muses to himself.

.

.

.

Ganondorf sets up a video camera on a table. He presses the record button and starts filming.

"So Zelda..." Ganondorf starts off. "...I see that you never like it when I kidnap you. Well, what if I changed that, with this?"

The king starts playing one of the suggested videos from the advertisement. He starts nodding his head to it. Then he looks up at the camera.

"I'm...too sexy for my shirt. Too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts..." Ganondorf sings and pulls off his top, then continues dancing.

"And I'm...too sexy for Hylia. Too sexy for Hylia, New Pork, and Angel Land..."

Ganondorf dances to the musical break in the song.

"And I'm...too sexy for your spells! Too sexy for you spells, that it cannot be withheld!"

"Hey Ganondorf, Master Hand wants you to—"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Ganondorf forgot to lock the door, and Snake ended up barging in.

"AHHHHHH OH GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"DEAR TRIFORCE GET OUT OF MY ROOM!

"AHHHHHHHH!" Snake slams the door behind him and makes his goal to get as far as possible from Ganondorf's room. "AHHHHHHHH!"

Ganondorf backs up into the table in utter bewilderment. He quickly tries to turn off the camera, but he ends up tripping over an extension cord and hitting his foot on the ceiling light, which dims a little bit. Then he tries to turn it off again, but his upper body slams onto the table as he stumbles and sweeps everything off the table with his arms.

The video camera on the table had caught every single moment of it.

.x.x.X.x.x.

It is now evening. The Smash Mansion was still standing since nothing too crazy had happened at all. What a relief.

After getting knocked aside by Wario earlier, Bowser is still pulling at Mr. Game & Watch in the ceiling.

"Come on Bowser, he's almost free!" Princess Peach says to the Koopa King. Bowser continues pulling at the smasher, baring his teeth in exertion.

"Princess, where are Link and Wolf?" Lucario asks as he helps pull out Mr. Game & Watch with his aura powers. Princess Peach looks into the now empty game room.

"I didn't even realize they left..." Peach says noting that the room needed tidying.

"Grrr!" Bowser gives one final tug and Mr. Game & Watch pops out of the ceiling. But because Bowser was using so much force, he ended up hitting himself in the eye.

"Yooowwch! My eye! My awesome eye!" Bowser falls to the ground in pain as Mr. Game & Watch does a walk pattern over to him. He looks up at Princess Peach.

"He'll be fine." the princess tells the 2D figure. Mr. Game & Watch curtly pats Bowser's head, then walks away from the others.

"I...am exhausted..." Lucario says holding his knees. "If you need me, I'll be in my room." the aura pokémon walks away with fatigue to his quarters.

"Thank you Lucario." Princess Peach calls out. She now turns to Bowser.

"Bowser, let me see your eye."

"No way! Go away Peach!" Bowser tells the blonde princess with his face buried in his arms. He didn't want her to see him in his current state.

"Bowser, I just want to check your eye. We're very far from the infirmary, and I want to see how bad it is." Princess Peach reasons. She hears Bowser growl softly, then he finally sits up with his hands over his face.

"Fine. But only for you." Bowser says as he brings his hands away from his face. "And don't blab your mouth to the others either."

"You have my word." the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom gently brings her fingers to Bowser's swollen eye. "Oh my...it's absolutely red."

"Stupid Link and Wolf! I wouldn't be in this mess right now!" Bowser says pulling away from the princess. He exhales as air comes out his nose.

"Well you shouldn't worry about that now. Come, let's get that eye on ice." Princess Peach says helping the dragon onto his feet. They walk down the hall together.

"So, uh, Peach...are you totally free from your schedule a couple hours after 7 o'clock tonight?"

"Bowser, if you try to kidnap me, I will take my umbrella and put it so far up your—"

"Okay, okay! Jeez! Forget I asked!" Bowser says with his hands behind his head. "Sheesh..."

.

.

.

Sonic was STILL in the kitchen on lookout to see if the cookie would come back. That's pretty much all he was doing the whole day.

Pit was in the bathroom trying to wash the marker off his face, but only Jigglypuff's marker washed off since it was washable. The angel sighs in annoyance as he opened his third bar of soap and ran it under the water. Either those markers were made of some sort of super ink, or the phrasing of magic marker wasn't taken seriously enough.

Yoshi was soundly asleep in the hallway with Nana, Popo, and Diddy Kong snuggling in his arms. That was when Master Hand's voice rang out in the Smash Mansion's PA system.

"_Good evening Smash Brothers!_" Master Hand said through the speaker. Yoshi woke up and yawned, then rubs his eyes as the others around him awakened.

"_Please finish up whatever it is that you are doing and come eat for dinner. You will dine in the dining room instead of the cafeteria tonight. And the main course for dinner will be lasagna with garlic rolls and chicken soup. Sides are salad, broccoli, and mashed potatoes. Dessert will offer Princess Peach's signature strawberry cake._"

"That sounds delicious!" Popo says licking his lips.

"Let's hurry before Kirby eats all the rolls!" Nana says as she helps Popo and Diddy Kong up. Yoshi puts his sidekicks onto his back and races to the dining room.

.x.x.X.x.x.

Ah, dinnertime.

It could either be the most tension filled time of the day or the most rewarding time of the day.

Of course being at the Smash Mansion, it was definitely going to be an abnormal dinner. Especially since all the smashers were told to eat in the dining room instead of the cafeteria.

At the very long table that was made to accommodate everyone living in the house, the smashers chatted amongst each other over various things. However, some were convinced they'd have to thank their lucky stars if they even made it past dinner.

Toon Link has a reddened left arm from Samus' Chinese burn. He has to eat his food slower or otherwise his arm could possibly light on fire.

Pit is unfortunately sitting next to Jigglypuff at the table. He reaches for a roll carefully, but Jigglypuff catches him and hissed in his direction with the narrowed eyes again. She then innocently sips her glass of water.

"Uh, Red? Are pokémon supposed to hiss?" Pit asks the trainer sitting on the other side of him.

"That depends..." Red says avoiding eye contact with the person he drew on earlier. He and Donkey Kong noticed that the ink was faded on Pit's skin, but it was still awfully noticeable.

Wario frowns in agitation, as every time Ike and Marth look over to him, they catch a case of the giggles.

King Dedede, Meta Knight, R.O.B. and Mario, who had the rock party earlier in the living room, nonchalantly eat their meals since Master Hand had a spot near them at the end of the table. Crazy Hand sat at the opposite end of the table as well. Luigi has a seat that was the closest to Master Hand, so he slowly sips his soup to lower suspicion from the others.

Bowser deathglares at Link and Wolf, who both have no idea why Bowser is so mad at them, so they eat their food by the forkful while looking at Bowser stare them down. The koopa's bad eye has an ice block taped to it.

Falco hoped that Captain Falcon wouldn't sit near to him at the table. But he hoped too hard since Captain Falcon was sitting right next to him. The captain kept continuously saying 'falcon' for almost everything he did while he ate. This annoyed Falco to no end, as he sat with a hand propping up his face.

"Falcon sip!" Captain Falcon announces before he takes a sip of his soda.

"Falcon cut!" he says as he cuts a piece of lasagna, then eats it.

"Falcon chew!" he says while chewing his food. Falco facepalms with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Falcon swallo—"

"Captain Falcon, would you PLEASE?!" the bird yells at the man beside him. "I'm sitting right next to you! You could at least show some respect!"

Meta Knight sits quietly at the table, every now and then sliding a piece of food under his mask deliberately. Pikachu sitting nearby watches closely in fascination.

"Alright, everyone settle down!" Master Hand calls out to the smashers at the table. They all lower their voices until the room is silent and everyone stops talking.

"Would anyone like to tell me about their day?" Master Hand offers. The room suddenly explodes into noises as everyone begins talking, ranting, or complaining at once.

"I got a black eye!"

"My motorcycle exploded in my face..."

"I think somebody put cursed ink into the markers that were used on my skin."

"Did anyone see my video camera?"

"I narrowly avoided an explosion! How was your day!?"

"I will _always_ remember to knock first..."

"Chinese burn HURTS!"

"WE'RE MISSING ONE OF THE CLASSIC WII CONTROLLERS!"

"Squirtle!"

"WHOA, HEY, HEY! I only asked how your day went! Not your entire life struggles!" Master Hand says calming the smashers down. When it becomes quiet again, the hand notices that someone is missing from the dinner table.

"Where's Sonic?" Master Hand asks the brawlers. Some shrug, some don't answer, and some look at each other.

"Oh, Sonic? I saw him earlier when I was getting treats for Ivysaur." Red explains. "I think he's still on the kitchen countertop, now that I think about it..."

"Would you please get Sonic, Red? Everyone should eat at the table together." Master Hand says tapping his fingers on the table.

"Okay, sure."

Red leaves the dining room for a moment, then returns dragging in a blue hedgehog who's fixed on an empty container. All eyes are on Sonic.

"...I think the Chaos Emeralds finally got to him..." Zelda whispers to Link.

Red places Sonic in the remaining empty seat as Sonic continues to stare at the container in his hands. Master Hand becomes concerned.

"Sonic...please eat something." Master Hand requests from the hedgehog.

Sonic feels on his plate for a roll without taking his eyes away from the container, then grabs one and aims for his mouth. He misses several times as he presses the roll on different places on his face.

Ness facepalms in embarrassment.

* * *

**So...is that everyone? *checks list***

**How was that? I know it might be a little boring, but the next chapters should be better. And possibly shorter. The reason this was long is because it was kinda like a series premiere; they're usually longer than the normal episodes. **

**Fun Facts:**

**- Sonic's part is inspired by a Keebler commercial I remember fondly**

**- Ganondorf's part was inspired by me remembering the_ I'm Too Sexy_ music video by Right Said Fred on YouTube (which got 19 million views)**

**This is only the first chapter (and Part 1 of the intro) of more that will come. If you liked this, then I hope to see you stay for the next one!**

**Until next time!**

**CrystalClearCourier**


	2. Welcome to the Smash Mansion, Part 2

**A/N: Hey there! I'm glad to see you again! That means you tolerate this enough to read on!**

**Special thanks goes out to Second Chancing, Someone, MidnightPulse987, ****Super Shadowsonic ** and **aurastar2327 **for reviewing. Those made me feel super awesome. :D

**Welp, I'll have you read the next installment of the intro now. Let's see what else these smashers can get themselves into...**

* * *

After dinner, Master Hand returned to his office to finish up some work. He sighs in relaxation as he was able to get away from the smashers and their antics.

"Let's see..." Master Hand says looking over several documents. He picks up a giant pen.

_Mario & Link brawl at 12:30pm on Monday, first match of the day. Best 2 out of 3._ Master Hand writes.

_Ike & Wolf brawl after M & L's match, with same best 2 out of 3 rules. Winners get spots in Super Saturday Brawls._

Master Hand taps his finger on the table as he thinks. If he had a mouth, he would smile gleefully.

_Snake will brawl on a Level 3 setting with Level 9 Jigglypuff, Level 9 R.O.B and Level 8 Yoshi on one team, with each of them in Sudden Death circumstances while starting the game with spicy curry_

"Hehehe..." Master Hand chuckles quietly to himself as he writes. He's about to send in the papers to the Brawl Generator Feed when he hears a slight rapping sound on his office door. He turns the papers over, face down.

"Yes? Who is it?" Master Hand asks from his desk.

"Uh, Master Hand? It's me, Lucas." a voice says from the other side of the door. The giant hand floats over to the door and opens it.

"Yes, Lucas?" Master Hand says in the position of a hand waiting for a high five.

"Well, um...there's sorta a situation downstairs..." Lucas says twiddling his thumbs. Master Hand relaxes his fingers as he becomes puzzled.

"What 'situation' are you speaking of?" the hand asks, making air quotes at the word situation.

"I think it'd be better if I showed you."

Master Hand sighs, speculating it's probably some insane conflict again. "Alright." he says, pulling the door closed behind him. "Let's go see what it is this time."

.

.

.

Lucas descends down the the grand stairs with Master Hand following behind. To no one's surprise, Master Hand is greeted by a room full of 35 brawlers yelling and arguing. Master Hand can already feel his headache sneaking up on him again. And he doesn't even have a head.

"I will _own_ that bathroom tonight!" Samus declares with certainty.

"Not if the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom has anything to say about it!" Peach says chiming in.

Wario begins laughing. "Everybody knows that Wario is great, and the greatest deserve the bathroom!"

"Psyche!" Link says as he points at Wario.

"Silence!" Master Hand orders floating in the middle of the circle the smashers formed. Everyone was glaring at each other. The smash brothers could go from a considerate family to destined enemies in a quick second, no matter the circumstances.

"What's happening here?" Master Hand asks even though he doesn't really want to know.

"It's someone's turn to use the luxury bathroom tonight," Toon Link says. "but these bozos can't figure out that it's my turn to use it!"

The luxury bathroom is the absolute _best_ bathroom in the Smash Mansion. It's equipped with large shower stall space, a massaging water shower head, scented incense and candles, a light dimmer, a heated toilet seat with a towel warming rack, and if one even wanted to, they could turn on the jets in the tub to have a jacuzzi bath. The bathroom was so legendary that it could only be used once a day and it locked you out once you finished your session. It also has an automated voice that acknowledges your name when you walk through the door.

"That bathroom is _my_ bathroom anyway..." Master Hand mumbles to himself.

"Pika pika pikachu!" Pikachu interjects in disagreement to Toon Link.

"Pikachu, you don't even have thumbs!" Wolf reasons.

"Saur!"

"Neither do you!"

"Ivysaur!" Ivysaur angrily puffs out flower dust from his back.

More arguing comes from the fighters. Donkey Kong pounds his fists together as his nephew Diddy Kong waved around his arms like a maniac. Kirby, King Dedede, and Captain Falcon stare angrily at the others. Yoshi, Zelda, and Mario looked around at the others suspiciously while Ike and Marth observed the smashers quietly. Or there were people like Wario, who had war paint on his face.

Master Hand pauses as he thinks about the current situation.

"Alright, alright. Control yourselves, everybody." Master Hand addresses to the residents. He waits for them to quiet down.

"I have a solution."

.x.x.X.x.x.

The smashers are located behind a start line. This start line is on the desert brick road of the Mushroomy Kingdom stage. Master Hand is floating in front of them as they warm up by stretching, jogging in place, or eating food items.

"Listen up everyone! I'm only going to say this once!" Master Hand calls out to the competitors.

"Uh, why are we out on the Mushroomy Kingdom stage?" Red asks as he raises his hand.

"Very good question Red! I was just about to answer that!" Master Hand replies. Then he waits for everyone to give him full attention.

"Now, we are going to settle this bathroom problem with a nice competition, instead of fighting like adolescent siblings."

"Wait, why are all of us out here? We can't brawl like this, we'll break quantum physics!" Pit exclaims throwing his hands up. Meta Knight looks over to the angel since he didn't understand how Pit had that vocabulary.

"Don't worry...we did that a long time ago already. Anyway..." Master Hand ignores Pit's freaked out look. "You won't brawl on this stage. You will _race_ on this stage."

"Like in the Super Bowser Bros. event match?" Snake asks.

"Yes." Master Hand confirms. "Near the flagpole, there is a Smash Ball floating around. One of you smashers are to be the first one to grab that Smash Ball without it getting knocked out of you, and use your Final Smash on everyone else. Most precisely to knock everyone out of the boundary lines."

Lucario and Olimar look at each other. Olimar gulps. Not in fear of Lucario, but because the thought of Mario's Final Smash was enough to give people chills.

"If you use your Final Smash without hitting anyone, the stage will loop again and another Smash Ball will be waiting. This cycle will repeat until there is a clear winner." Master Hand finishes. "Any questions? Comments? Concerns?" he says moving his hand as if he were looking over the brawlers.

"Yeah, I got one. Why is R.O.B. participating?" Falco asks jerking a thumb to the robot. R.O.B. makes a syntax sound as he focuses his camera eyes on Falco.

"He probably wants the towel warmer or something." King Dedede says grinning. Bowser gives a hearty reptilian chuckle.

"Smashers, on your mark!" Master Hand says. Everyone readies themselves into a prepared stance.

"I know this place like the back of my hand." Mario says smiling with his eyes hidden under his hat.

"Then why was it that in the arcade, you were always running into the first Goomba?" Link asks beside Mario.

"A newbie was playing as me! The regular skilled guy was absent from work!" the plumber covers up.

"Ready!" Master Hand says floating behind the smashers. Kirby throws some practice punches.

"Set!"

Charizard flaps his wings and roars. The Ice Climbers twirl their hammers.

"GO!"

The racers take off all at once, creating a large dust cloud around their feet. Master Hand then uses the stage teleporter to teleport to the surveillance room, where Crazy Hand is waiting.

"Brother, why are ya makin' the smashers do this?" Crazy Hand asks while looking at one of the many television screens. "This doesn't look like a normal brawl."

"No reason," Master Hand says floating next to the giant left hand. He chuckles to himself.

"I just really like watching the smashers go at it."

.

.

.

The Mushroomy Kingdom's side scrolling kept the racers on their toes, so one had to be careful to not make a senseless mistake. If only some could heed that consequence.

Link looked ahead and saw that a gap was coming up. King Dedede was waddling behind the hero.

"Hey Dedede!" Link calls out behind him. "I bet you can't Meteor Smash into that gap up there and survive!"

"It's_ King_ Dedede!" the penguin king says catching up with Link. "And of course I can do that! Just watch me!"

King Dedede ran in front of Link and jumped into the air, then prepared to do his Meteor Smash.

"Eeyup!" He shot into the air and started coming down fast.

"And now to grab the ledge— no, wait!" King Dedede didn't time his attack correctly and couldn't grab the ledge in time. He fell into the gap as the expiration blast erupted from the hole. King Dedede was out of the race.

"_King Dedede, out!_" The announcer voices.

"Ooohh..." Fox says wincing as he was just behind Link and King Dedede.

"Link, that's cold." Ike adds in.

"Wait a minute, that's not legal!" Lucario says after watching Link's tactic. "Link made an illegal move!"

"But Master Hand didn't say we _couldn't_ do that..." Ganondorf points out. Then he grins evilly after realizing something. "Heh heh heh..."

"Oops." Link thinks about how Ganondorf might use this newfound strategy to his advantage. Snake, overhearing the conversation, gets an idea.

The soldier takes out his flying device and turns it on, then starts ascending into the air. He flies over the racers with ease.

"See you in the hallway when I go into the bathroom!" Snake calls out below.

"Oh no you don't!" Samus, in her Power Suit, charges a shot and blasts it at Snake. It hits his flying device and sends him out of control.

"Mayday, mayday, man going down!" Snake says as he zigs zags lower, grazes past Pikachu, then flies too far ahead of the boundary and drops out.

"_Snake, out!_"

"Jeez Samus!" Red comments as he holds his hat from the passing wind.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Luigi was almost in front of the entire group, along with Mario trailing behind. This stage was always easy for the Mario Brothers, because...well...

You know, it's pretty obvious why.

"Luigi, how're you doing in this race?" Mario says running under a row of blocks.

"Pretty good!" Luigi responds, running atop the blocks Mario is under. "I have a good feeling I might win!"

"That's great Luigi! Just make sure you watch out for the stuff on this stage!" Mario jumps over a pipe.

"Mario, I know how to navigate here...come on, it's our home stage! It's where we came from!" Luigi says.

"Speaking of origins, the Mushroom Kingdom looks abandoned from the last time we left it..."

"Mario, its the _Mushroomy_ Kingdom now. Remember?" Luigi mentions. He jumps off the row of bricks.

"Right..." Mario glances at the deserts in the distance. "Anyway, since this place is different, just be careful. Like when you hit blocks."

"The only stuff that comes out of these things are mushrooms and food anyway." The green plumber says to his brother. They both run under another row of blocks with question marks.

"Yeah Luigi, but still." Mario states. "Sometimes you can knock out—"

Luigi is suddenly blasted into the sky and shrinks in size until he twinkles in a star. Mario notices explosives with eyes starting to walk around, and one of the blocks are now blank.

"_Luigi, out!"_

"...a bomb-omb..."

.

.

.

The remaining smashers are still in the race as more and more get eliminated. When the number of exiles started to build up, Master Hand and Crazy Hand eventually left the surveillance room and went to the Smash Mansion home theater, which was sometimes used for spectating. Mostly because Master Hand didn't like the idea of smashers wandering into the surveillance room and annoying him with outbursts and noise.

"_Kirby, out!_"

"_Falco, out!_"

"_Marth, out!_" the announcer called out. Marth sulks into the theatre a few minutes after he was eliminated, then takes a seat a row in front of Snake.

"Tough challenge, huh?" Snake voices, leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up on another chair.

"Yeah...stupid rule that wasn't mentioned." Marth says looking at the screen. Squirtle was running along the ground as blocks appeared above him. Ahead of the turtle pokémon, Captain Falcon hits a block and earns a pitfall seed, then throws it at Squirtle since he was behind a set of stairs. Squirtle gets stuck in place and the stage scrolls past him. There goes that expiration blast again.

"_Squirtle, out!_" says the announcer doing his job.

"Wow, that's really unfair!" Marth says gesturing to the screen. Squirtle soon enters the theatre and sits next to Kirby.

"Squirtle..." Squirtle grumbles with his arms crossed.

"Haha, you got out by a pitfall seed!" King Dedede yells out in the back row.

"At least he wasn't out 30 seconds into the race!" Falco defends. Everyone in the theatre starts going "Oooohh!" at Falco's sick burn.

King Dedede sinks lower into his seat without saying anything.

"Nice one, Falco." Snake says nodding and giving a thumbs up.

.x.x.X.x.x.

The Smash Mansion movie theatre fills up with more and more people. There were only a handful of racers left. Crazy Hand goes to get snacks for the spectators while Master Hand watches with full interest. And maybe a slight bit of amusement.

The Ice Climbers are hopping and landing in near sync with each other. The racers are almost near the flagpole.

"Popo, you know how we're the Ice Climbers, right?" Nana says holding her hammer while running.

"Yeah?" Popo responds. He jumps over a hole with Nana.

"And sometimes we can still get separated?"

"Yeah...?"

"Well...right now is one of those times." Nana hits a nearby block and a reflector piece comes out.

"Wait, what?" Popo looks at his fellow Ice Climber in confusion. "What are you saying?"

"I'm sorry Popo..." Nana says preparing to toss the reflector. "...but I want that luxury bathroom."

"Nana, wait! We can compromise this!" Popo tries to reason. But Nana tosses the reflector at Popo and sends him bouncing out of the boundary. Nana looks behind her as the expiration blast shines light in her eyes.

"_Popo, out!_"

"Daaaang!" Bowser says grabbing a handful of popcorn from Olimar.

"Now THAT, is messed up." Luigi comments.

R.O.B. is speeding through the Mushroomy Kingdom without mercy. It was almost as if he were like the nonconscious R.O.B. Sentrys and R.O.B. Launchers.

The flagpole comes into view. And just as Master Hand promised earlier, a Smash Ball was floating around it. R.O.B. speeds up and is about to climb the stairs when Lucas jumps and lands on a step in front of R.O.B. The young psychic climbs the stairs to the Smash Ball.

"Lucas, wait up!" Toon Link says a couple steps behind. He jumps onto R.O.B.'s head then climbs the stairs as well.

R.O.B. trembles violently, then proceeds to jump on the stairs, two at a time. He passes the flagpole, hits the Smash Ball twice, then jumps up again and hits it more.

"Uhh...is it me or does R.O.B. seem a little mad...?" Toon Link says jumping down from the top step and observing the robot. Lucas follows and runs next to the mini Hylian.

"I hope someone didn't upset him..." Lucas says.

"But that's the way the race goes! It's every man for himself! We can't worry if whether or not he's upset!" Toon Link reasons. "Besides, I was just wondering since he's annihilating that Smash Ball pretty hard."

R.O.B. breaks the Smash Ball with a final strike and has the energy collect inside of him. He slowly turns around and faces Lucas and Toon Link, causing them to stop in front of him.

"Smashers: Lucas and Toon Link. Class: Small. Chance of surviving Final Smash:_ **Fatal**."_ R.O.B. calculates darkly.

"Crap." Toon Link says staring. Then he and Lucas jump over the robot and break into a sprint.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

The camera angle displays two kids running across the stage and screaming like there is no tomorrow, which there probably isn't for them. Then R.O.B. wheels after with glowing yellow eyes.

"May the star sprites shine down upon them..." Princess Peach says to herself silently as she watches the screen from her seat.

"Dude, what do we do?!" Toon Link says jumping over a pipe and looking behind himself.

"I don't know! Knock the Smash Ball out of him?" Lucas suggests hastily.

"Are you crazy? Do you think we can get close to that?!"

"If I shoot a PK Fire at him, we could slow him down!"

"I don't think we can— YIPE!" Toon Link ducks down just in time as a blast from R.O.B. passes over his head. He fixes his hat and continues running.

"Screw this! I'm not gonna be sore over a stupid bathroom!" the Hylian declares. "Let somebody else take him!"

"He's still gonna follow us Toon Link!"

"Then I'll wait as long as I have t— oof!"

Toon Link trips and falls onto the ground and his weapons slide in front of him. R.O.B. is still coming closer behind.

"Toon Link!" Lucas stops running and looks longingly at the second blonde.

"Don't leave me Lucas!" Toon Link says trying to reach for his shield. "I didn't even spend my stash of rupees yet!"

Lucas hesitates for a moment. He looks down at his palms.

_I have to be brave._

The psychic clenches his hands into fists, looks back at his friend, then dashes back to the danger. He crouches in front of the fallen boy and tries to help him up.

"Are you okay?" Lucas says to Toon Link. "Did you hurt something?"

A pause follows in between the two.

"...Nah..." Toon Link says looking up at Lucas. "Truthfully...I just don't feel like moving."

Lucas apathetically lowers his eyelids halfway.

R.O.B.'s traction wheels stop in front of Toon Link's face. They both look up to a yellow eyed robot.

"Prepare to be eliminated." R.O.B. says before executing his Diffusion Beam.

Pit, who was jumping down from the top of the stairs, saw R.O.B. about to finish off Lucas and Toon Link.

"No!" Pit says running forward to the younger smashers. "SAVE THE CHILDREN!"

"Pit, nooooo!" Fox says stretching his hand out, watching from the stairs as the angel dives in front of Toon Link and Lucas.

"It's too late, we can't stop him now." Meta Knight says shaking his head beside Fox. "He made a great sacrifice."

Despite his efforts, Pit gets blasted off the stage with Toon Link and Lucas, all three twinkling as stars in the sky.

"_Pit, Lucas, Toon Link, out!_"

"WHHYYYY!" Popo blurts out suddenly and gets on his knees, which takes the other smashers by surprise. "WHY DO THE GOOD DIE YOUNG?"

"Guys." Pit says walking into the theatre with Lucas and Toon Link. "I'm right here."

"Wait. If he's dead...does that mean I get his room?" King Dedede asks no one in particular.

"IcallPit'sroomnotakebacks!" Wario says quickly raising his hand.

"Hey!"

.

.

.

The Mushroomy Kingdom stage looped again as Master Hand had said, since no one had used their Final Smash to knock everyone out. The number of players was still dropping.

Ike, Mr. Game & Watch, and Jigglypuff were eliminated by an unexpected Smart Bomb. Red and Link were taken out by a hammer used by Pikachu. Captain Falcon was blown away by a Warp Star used by Wolf.

"Falcon sulk..." Captain Falcon said as he entered the nearly full movie theatre.

"Now you know how I feel." Marth says. Squirtle agrees by saying his namesake.

Meta Knight attempted to corkscrew Diddy Kong to make him fall into a hole, but he mostly missed and became helpless as he fell into the hole. Diddy Kong received the last hit and fell into the gap, then tried to use his jetpack to come back up. Donkey Kong wanted to help his nephew, so he jumped under Diddy to boost him up. But the gorilla took damage from Diddy Kong's jetpack, so he fell down the hole as well.

Diddy then charged the jetpack too long and didn't have a chance of grabbing the ledge. He fell with his uncle.

"_Meta Knight, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, out!_"

"Yeesh..." Red says petting Squirtle.

There were only 14 racers left. They continued to run through the stage and avoid any sort of harm.

"Hey, is that Ness in the front?" Ike says pointing to the screen. Sure enough, a boy with a backwards baseball cap was jumping on the blocks and gliding over pipes successfully. He was in front of the other 13 racers.

"Yeah! Ness is taking the lead!" Link says enthusiastically. The Hylian swordsman stands up from his seat and begins fist pumping.

"Go Ness!" Link chants looking around at everyone else. "Go Ness!"

"Go Ness!" Luigi joins in. "Go Ness!"

"Go Ness! Go Ness! Go Ness!" Soon, most of the movie theatre is rooting for Ness to win.

Ness is in front of Yoshi, with Mario behind the dinosaur next, and Nana behind Mario. The psychic nears the final set of stairs to grab the Smash Ball.

" 'Scuse me! Coming through!" Samus says barreling through the 3rd, 2nd, and 1st placers. She leaps over the stairs and attacks the smash ball. With a satisfying chime, the Smash Ball energy channels into her. Yoshi, Mario, and Nana stop in front of her.

"Be still." the space warrior taunts as she prepares to do her Final Smash.

"PK Thunder!" Ness yells. The ball of energy beelines for Samus and knocks her onto the ground. The Smash Ball flies out and floats away from her.

"Ness is so gonna win!" Popo states proudly.

"I bet 100 Smash Coins that Ness will win this!" Wario says to King Dedede.

"And I bet _double _the amount that Mario will win!" the penguin king boasts.

"Heh heh heh...you got yourself a deal." Wario says, shaking King Dedede's hand.

"They are always gambling." Falco states with astonishment. Olimar nods.

"Whoa. Ness, you got lucky there." Samus says getting up. While she's distracted, Yoshi hits the Smash Ball twice.

"Not this time, reptile!" Ganondorf says as he knocks Yoshi aside with a punch. "Hahaha!"

While Ganondorf laughs, Pikachu headbutts the Gerudo king 2 feet forward. Then he uses a thunder attack to get Ganondorf again. The lightning bolts strike the Smash Ball. Ness watches this, then returns his attention to Samus.

"I'm about to get lucky again, Samus." Ness says.

"Ness, this won't be like last week's match. There's going to be a winner, and it's going to be me." Samus claims.

Ness smiles at the space warrior.

"Think again."

The boy from Onett jumps over Samus, hits the Smash Ball two more times, then the energy goes into him. His eyes become a glowing gold.

Mario widens his eyes in shock.

"PK STARSTOOOORRRRM!" Ness cries out has he releases his Final Smash onto the racers. The remaining 13 get thrown out of bounds or fly into the sky and disappear.

Ness has won Master Hand's challenge.

"WOOOHOOO!" Toon Link, Lucas, and Popo shout jumping into the air as the theatre erupts into cheers. "Ness won!"

"_Game!_" the announcer calls out. Ness slowly floats down to the ground.

.x.x.X.x.x.

The smashers were back in the Smash Mansion. They were all in front of Master Hand's luxury bathroom, waiting for Master Hand to officially say the words. Ness was in front of the door, giddy with excitement.

"...And to commemorate Ness' victory," Master Hand says to the housemates. "he is the one who gets full use of the luxury bathroom tonight."

Some of the smashers clap for Ness. Lucas gives a thumbs up and Toon Link points at Ness, mouthing the words "You earned it".

Ness smiles at everyone. Then he turns around and steps in front of the bathroom. The door opens with a hissing sound as the view of the bathroom was extravagant enough to shed tears. Link sniffles at the sight, but he's lucky that no one heard since they were all too busy gaping at the bathroom.

"_Welcome, Ness._" a female computer voice greeted. Ness' eyes sparkle.

"This is awesome! High five, Master Hand!" Ness says holding up his hand.

"Erm, I don't think I should..." Master Hand says closing his hand.

"I'll do it!" Crazy Hand suddenly comes full speed at Ness, palm open. Ness stares at the hand hurtling toward him.

"No wait! I didn't think this through!" Ness says backing up. But Crazy Hand makes contact with Ness and smacks him into the air. He crashes through a window and lands outside.

"_I'm...okay!_" Ness is faintly heard from outside. "_I think I am...ow..._"

Everyone who watched Ness sail through the window now turn their heads back to Master Hand. He stays silent.

"So...does this mean that someone else gets the bathroom?" Bowser asks, secretly hoping he could get it.

"Nope! Ness will recover in time." Master Hand deadpans. "Now go to your rooms. All of you. Immediately."

"Aw, what? Come on!" the brawlers say along with other mixed reactions to the command. "Do we have to? It's only 9 o'clock!"

"Yes. I have a headache." Princess Zelda holds up a finger to say otherwise.

"There will be much less noise if you stay in your rooms." Master Hand continues, not wanting to be told for the umpteenth time that he doesn't have a head. "But you don't have to go to sleep. So please, go now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Master Hand." the smashers say in unison as they disperse to their bedrooms. Master Hand then floats through the halls and up the stairs to his own bedroom.

"So...tired..." the hand says as he falls back onto his specially crafted mattress. He slowly feels himself falling asleep in exhaustion.

"_Master Haaaannd..._" a voice calls from downstairs. "_Master Haaaaaannnnnd..._"

The hand tenses in his bed. He can't even sleep for two seconds in the house.

Sighing, Master Hand groggily floats downstairs and into the kitchen where he hears the voice.

"Ness, the pokémon door is open..." Master Hand says tiredly. Then he realizes he came across a different person in the kitchen.

"Master Hand...I can't open this pickle jar." Sonic the Hedgehog says half asleep.

"I couldn't wait anymore for the cookie to come back."

* * *

**And that concludes Part 2!**

**Now you know what a full day is like instead of a small snippet of the day. And sometimes these days are the longest days.**

**But with smashers like these, you learn to enjoy them a little bit more than you think.**

**Hope you stay for the next chapter! :D**

**CrystalClearCourier**


	3. Smashoween, Part 1

**A/N: Welcome, welcome! Have a seat while you wait for the presentation to begin shortly.**

**Settled****? Have some snacks? Awesome.**

**This chapter will be a Halloween special featuring those crazy smashers again. And it focuses mostly on the younglings, so I hope that's fine with ya.**

**And before I forget:**

**MidnightPulse987 - No prob. And awesome! Have loads of fun with your new account!**

**aurastar2327 - Thanks! Yeah, I've watched enough horror movies to know... o_o Sadly, I have not ever picked up a Super Paper Mario title. And I know very little about Dimentio. I just know he evil and...that's it. (I heard Sticker Star is really fun, and I want to get Dream Team Bros so bad.)**

******gnicnahC dnoceS - *squints at text* ...Is this in a different language or somethi— Oh. Ooohh. Ooooohhhhhhhh.**

**You clever little thing, you. XD Thank you.**

**Now that we have that out of the way, please sit back and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Smashoween was an exciting time for some of the smashers in the Smash Mansion. When there was a day specifically reserved for getting free candy and dressing up in any kind of get up you wanted, there was no way you could miss out.

Toon Link was especially excited for today, since he was bouncing up and down in anticipation. Ness was sitting on a wooden stool in Toon Link's room. Nana was sitting on the floor with Lucas, while Diddy Kong and Red were seated on the bottom of Toon Link's bunk bed. Popo was on the second level of the bed.

Farore knows why Toon Link had a bunk bed in his personal room.

"Man, I seriously can't wait to go trick or treating tonight!" Toon Link says dashing and jumping into his disorganized closet. His legs stick out and wiggle around as he looks through the jungle of clothes.

"You think you're the only one who's excited?" Ness says swinging his legs on the stool. "The candy turnout is going to be HUGE this year."

"Not to mention that our neighborhood runs on a take-a-handful-by-as-much-as-you-can-hold system. So we'll really strike it rich." Red adds in. Diddy Kong nods and claps his hands together.

"Did you guys get your costumes together?" Popo asks the group. Toon Link sticks his head up from his clothes pile with a red version of his outfit on his head.

"Of course!" the Hylian assures. "Why do you think I'm in here looking for it?" he goes back down into the pile, and the clothes move around from his searching. "_I hope I find it before we have to go..._"

"He's looking for his costume in _there_?" Nana asks looking at the closet incredulously.

"_Yes. Don't judge._" Toon Link says with a muffled voice. Nana shrugs it off.

"Anyway, while Indiana Toon looks for his costume, what are your guys' costumes?" the pink Ice Climber asks. Lucas, who was prepared for the meeting, brought his costume on a hanger with plastic over it.

"I'm going to be a magician for this Smashoween!" Lucas tells the others as he shows his costume. "What about you, Nana?"

"My costume is back in my room, but I'm going to be a cat." Nana paws at her friends. "Mrow!"

"That's not scary!" Popo states pointing to Nana.

"So what! No one said Smashoween costumes had to be scary!" Nana defends.

"She's right, you know." Red says nodding. Diddy Kong mimics Red with hand gestures.

"Well, I'm gonna be an all star baseball player." Ness says, pretending to swing a bat. "What will you be, Red?"

"I...vill be a vampire!" the pokémon trainer drapes an arm over his face. "I vant to drink your blood...so juicy..." he says imitating a traditional vampire accent.

"I'm gonna be a zombie." Popo stretches his arms out in front of him and pretends to be unable to comprehend anything. "Braaainnnss..."

"It makes sense you wanna get brains, since you could use some." Ness says grinning at his joke.

"Hey!" Popo jumps down from the bunk bed and shuffles over to Ness. "Then I'll have...yooourr braaaainnss..."

"No way!" Ness laughs with Popo as he tries fending off the Ice Climber.

"Found it!"

Everyone in the room gives Toon Link their attention as he finally surfaces from the closet with a shoebox.

"Smashers, prepared to be blown away by the creativity of my costume!" Toon Link warns as he takes off the lid. He reaches into the box and pulls out a formal top and a blue cap similar to the one he was wearing.

"...You're gonna be a maid?" Popo says tilting his head in confusion.

"No!" Toon Link yells as scarlet dusts across his cheeks. Nana giggles behind a gloved hand.

"I'm supposed to be a sailor! See?" the cartoon Link holds up the shirt against his body and points to the collar. "That's how you tie a necktie. And there's a sailor's pin right here."

The young smashers oohed at Toon Link's costume in awe. It made sense since in Wind Waker HD, Toon Link was sometimes out on the open seas.

"That a great costume, Toon Link." Lucas compliments smiling. Toon Link grins as he puts the costume back in the shoebox.

"So, we know everyone's costume...except Diddy Kong's." Red says turning to the monkey. The rest also turn their heads his way.

Diddy Kong makes chuckling monkey sounds as he shakes his head and index finger at them.

"Oh, so it's a surprise." Ness says with his fist under his chin in thought. "Interesting..."

"Wait. Is Kirby trick or treating this year?" Nana asks. Popo and Toon Link shrug.

"I'm not sure. He didn't say anything about it when I asked him." Lucas reports.

"Well that's fine. If he wants to stay home, he can." Toon Link says. "I mean come on! We might even get to trick or treat without adults this year!"

"Yeah!" the Ice Climbers say in unison.

"Are you sure about that?" the hatted psychic asks unsurely, raising a brow. "We've been trick or treating with supervision for a while now."

"We're old enough to go by ourselves, so I'm sure Master Hand will let us!" Toon Link says.

.x.x.X.x.x.

"We have to WHAT?" Toon Link yells in Master Hand's office. The younger smashers accompanied him as well.

"You have to go with a guardian this year." Master Hand repeats to the young Hylian. "Smashville is a big place, and we can't afford for you to get lost." the hand types absentmindedly on a larger than usual laptop. "Maybe next year, or two to three years from now."

"But...but we're practically teenagers!" Toon Link argues, resting his hands on Master Hand's desk.

"Um, I'm 11..." Red clarifies.

"And I'm 13. Dunno about Lucas." Ness says jerking a thumb to the PK user next to him. Lucas looks down at the floor.

"Aren't you 12, Toon?" Popo asks the young swordsman.

Toon Link turns around to the smashers and does his signature scowl. "You're not helping." he says through gritted teeth.

"It's alright. We understand, Master Hand." Nana says respectfully to the landlord. She starts pushing the boys out the door.

"I'm glad to hear that, Nana. I'll arrange for the smashers to meet in the living room to see if they want to volunteer." Master Hand says finally looking away from his computer.

"Thanks, Master Hand!" Nana says before closing the door after Toon Link struggling to get back inside. She nudges the pint sized hero of Hyrule off her shoulder.

"What is the matter with you?" Toon Link says fixing his hat. "We were just about to get permission to go without adults!"

"The ways things were going, we actually weren't." Red mentions. Diddy Kong nods in somber agreement.

"Whatever. It's almost in my book." Toon Link grumbles. He crosses his arms in a huff.

"Come on, let's just wait downstairs for someone who wants to go with us." Ness says walking towards the stairs and fixing his backpack straps. The others follow the psychic to the staircase. Toon Link, after standing in front of Master Hand's door for a moment, finally goes with the group as well.

.x.x.X.x.x.

As the meeting took place in the living room, Toon Link somewhat hoped for at least 'fun' smashers to take his friends trick or treating. Meta Knight would be too quiet, and Wolf is a grump. Olimar's Pikmin follow him everywhere, so them coming along wouldn't be too much of a good experience either, since they might attack the person giving candy or worse. And Donkey Kong might scare the living daylights out of everyone.

Surprisingly, the choices weren't that bad. In the turnout, Sonic, Pit, and Falco volunteered to take the kids trick or treating. Toon Link was okay with this, but he felt like he still needed to blow off some steam about the whole entire thing. So he talked to Princess Zelda about it as she made a treat for the both of them in the kitchen.

"...And we even decided to wait until today to tell each other what our costumes were supposed to be." Toon Link explains to Princess Zelda. He sits on a stool at the kitchen island located in the middle of the room.

"Sounds like your Smashoween plans were well thought out." Zelda says after Toon Link finishes. Her back faces the smaller version of Link as she steps back and forth from the cabinets, to the fridge, then to the counter near the stove.

"It just seems like a big waste since I really hoped to go out without somebody watching over me like I'm a little kid." Toon Link says turning to face the counter. "I've been on lots of adventures. I can take care of myself."

"And do you really think you're responsible enough to go outside with friends and make it back to the Smash Mansion in one piece?" the princess of Hyrule asks the boy in green. She spoons sugar into two mugs.

"Yeah! It's just that Master Hand won't let us go without adults." Toon Link traces imaginary patterns on the kitchen island countertop. His long ears twitch when the sound of a mug clinks down next to him.

"Here. Hot chocolate with Lon Lon milk." Princess Zelda says taking a seat herself and setting down her own mug. Toon Link looks over the cup. It has fluffy whipped cream swirled on the surface with cocoa powder sprinkled on top. A small waffle stick is embedded in the whip cream.

"Who's going with you?" the Hylian princess asks Toon Link as he sniffs his hot chocolate. Toon Link takes a sip and widens his eyes at the flavor.

"Mmm..." Toon Link hums in content as a laidback grin sneaks onto his face. His body shakes in response to the heavenly taste. "Mmm hmm hmm hmm..." he giggles.

"Toon Link?" Princess Zelda says noticing the preteen's eyes roll back. Toon Link quickly snaps out of his mood and stares at the princess.

"Uh..." he wipes away his milk mustache with a napkin. "...Sonic, Pit, and Falco are going with us. We could've gotten worse."

"I see." Zelda stirs her drink with her waffle stick. "Do you think your trip will be rewarding?"

"I hope so." Toon Link stuffs his waffle stick into his mouth and chews. "I juff really wanf candy."

"Well as long as you have a good time, then the candy will be an addition to keeping a good memory." Zelda pats Toon Link's head twice and keeps her hand there, smiling at him. "You may even like trick or treating with a guardian."

Princess Zelda then removes her hand and stands up from the table. She carefully picks up her mug and sips with eloquent grace.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go beat the stuffing out of Bowser in a brawl." she says, causing Toon Link to laugh. Then Zelda leaves the room quietly.

Toon Link's eyes wander back to his mug. He sips again, then exhales satisfyingly.

"Good hot chocolate..." Toon Link says to himself with half lidded eyes.

"...Hylian privilege."

.x.x.X.x.x.

It was now 6 o' clock. The autumn season had the nights come quicker, as it was going to get dark soon. At this time, the trick or treaters were already putting on their costumes.

Popo was putting on the finishes touches of his zombie makeup on in the bathroom, with the help of Princess Peach. Snake was also in the bathroom to determine what scar should be where and how to make it look realistic. Being a soldier sometimes meant that you got some pretty nasty injuries.

"Hmm..." Snake observes Peach painting a stitch mark on Popo's green face. "...you should put more skin damage on his neck."

Nana was slipping on some cat themed mittens and making sure the plastic claws at the end were staying on properly. She had exchanged her pink parka for a black one that had a cat tail attached to it, and also cat ears stitched on the hood. Peach painted cat whiskers on Nana's cheeks.

Ness smoothed out his blue striped baseball uniform, while still keeping his original hat. Lucas made sure his red cape and black and white suit were looking their best as he fastened all of the buttons, then fixed his red bowtie. He flicked his magic wand for it to extend out.

Red was fixing his black cape to compliment the high collar. He bared his teeth in the mirror to check his novelty fangs. Princess Peach offered to paint the trainer's face a pale white, but Red didn't want to get too into it. He did put in blue contacts with narrow pupils.

Red looked at himself in the mirror. His brown hair was exposed and wild as ever, but he didn't feel complete without his cap. He grabbed it from the bed and put it on.

Red smiled at the result.

.

.

.

"Is everyone ready?" Nana asks the group as they stand near the front door of the Smash Mansion.

"I don't think Diddy Kong came down yet. " Lucas says to Nana.

"Diddy Kong, where are you!" Ness calls out as he cups his hand over his mouth. "Come on! Time is candy!"

The said monkey then enters the living room as chill as ever. Red chuckles in amazement at Diddy Kong's costume.

"Dude, you look so _cool!_" Popo says taking in the view.

Diddy Kong was wearing sunglasses with dark lenses and a complete Men in Black suit, save for shoes. A fake headset was attached to his ear and his usual red Nintendo cap was replaced with a black one. Diddy Kong grinned to the young smashers.

"Now that's what I call a costume." Ness says impressed.

The smashers that were going to take the kids trick or treating come into the living room. They walk over to the front door and look over the smashers' costumes.

"Hey guys!" Sonic says waving to them.

"Neat costumes!" Pit says nodding at each dressed brawler.

"Now let's see what we got here..." Falco says crouching low to the ground. "We have a cat, a zombie, a vampire, a baseball player, a magician, and...a well dressed monkey?"

"Falco, he's a super spy. Get your facts straight, man." Sonic says jokingly.

"He could be a limo driver..." Pit says looking at Diddy Kong's costume.

"Or a classy and elegant monkey!" Falco says.

"Whatever he is, we gotta go." Ness says opening the door. "Lucas, you got the map?"

"Right here." Lucas pulls the map from inside his cape, then returns it.

"Wait! We can't leave Toon Link!" Red says to Ness. "He'd be really bummed."

"Is Kirby still coming?" Nana asks.

The smashers hear frantic running upstairs, a silent "_Oof!_" and a thud on the ground, then slow walking and steps creaking.

"I'm coming guys! Don't leave yet!" Toon Link says hopping on one leg down the stairs to put on a brown boot. Then he misses a step and faceplants on the rest of the stairs, and slides down to the floor.

A silence that passes through the room.

"Hey Toon Link...you alright?" Falco asks the fallen Hylian. No reply is heard.

"You know he dead." Popo quietly says.

"I can't decide whether or not he passed out, or he's contemplating life at how hard he failed just now." Ness says watching Toon Link's leg twitch.

"Maybe it's both..." Nana says with doubt.

Toon Link shows signs of life as he presses his hands to the ground and pushes himself up. Red lines are imprinted on his face.

"Toon Link, you got a little—"

"I know." the cartoon Link cuts off Lucas as he walks straight out the door, holding a boot in hand. The rest follow the Hylian after he walks down the porch steps.

"Guys, we're leaving the house!" Sonic yells with his hand on the doorknob. He then pulls the door and closes it behind him.

Another silence fills the living room. It's as if no one was in there before.

Pikachu suddenly springs up from between one of the couch cushions and takes a look around. He sniffs at the air a couple times.

"...Pika! Pika pika!" the mouse pokémon says suddenly, turning to the direction of the kitchen.

"Guys, Pikachu said the coast is clear!" King Dedede is heard from the kitchen. He suddenly runs out with a CD, puts it in the stereo, and turns up the volume to the song, Thriller.

Residents of the Smash Mansion suddenly fill up the room and start dancing to the music.

.x.x.X.x.x.

Trick or treating in Smashville was going fairly good. A lot of the houses were decorated with spooky themed ornaments and lawn accessories. The group had also cleared their first block in a fast enough time to go to the next one, going at a quicker pace than they had planned. If they kept up at it, they might even have time tonight to trick or treat around the whole town of Smashville!

"This is great!" Popo says shaking the pumpkin themed bag Sonic had given him. The older smashers decided that it was easier to look after the trick or treaters if they were each in a specific group. Sonic had to be responsible for Popo and Ness, Falco had gotten Toon Link, Diddy Kong, and Red, and Pit had to look over Lucas and Nana.

"I think you have more candy than me." Red says to Popo as he looks in the bag he received from Falco.

"Guys, we're gonna trade and sort when we get back to the house, remember?" Ness says to his friends. "So we should all be fine for now."

"True," Nana says sifting through her bag. "but no one's getting my Maxim Tomato."

"NO WAY!" Toon Link's sensitive ears pick up Nana's speech, and pushes over Lucas in the process of going over to Nana.

"Ow!" Lucas falls onto the ground as some of his candy spills out his bag. Diddy Kong helps Lucas pick up his candy.

"Toon, you gotta be more careful." Pit says as he helps Lucas up and brushes off his cape.

"Sorry..." the Hylian's ears droop in shame as he returns to where he walking beside Falco.

"Hey, cheer up. We're about to go to the next house." Red says.

The pokémon trainer walks to the front door of the said house and rings the doorbell, then stands back. The trick or treaters find places to stand as they wait for the door to open, their guardians hanging back on the sidewalk. A yellow pianta man answers the door.

"Trick or treat!" the young smashers say enthusiastically. The pianta gives a small grin, then reaches for a bowl of prepared goodie bags.

"Dude, there are lollipops in each bag the size of a golf ball." Toon Link whispers to a smiling Popo. The pianta drops in the first bag to Red when he catches an eyeful of the people standing back.

"...What are those guys supposed to be?" the pianta asks in confusion.

"Oh, they're not trick or treating with us. They're just keeping company." Nana explains to the man. He nods, then hands everyone else their goodie bags.

"You kids have a safe night, now." The pianta says stepping back inside his house.

"Okay, thanks!" the smashers say. The pianta closes the door and the kids run back to their guardians.

"I don't like the way that guy was looking at me..." Falco says as he adjusts Diddy Kong's sunglasses.

"You won't see him again, Falco. It's just one night." Sonic reassures. They start to head for the house next door.

Ness rings the doorbell this time and waits for the house owner to open up. Diddy Kong begins shaking next to Ness and looks uneasy.

"Diddy, you cold?" the psychic asks the monkey. Diddy Kong begins making worried noises.

"I think he's trying to tell us something..." Popo says as the door swings open. A medium sized dog runs out and goes straight for Falco.

"Aagh!" Falco gets taken down by the dog and it starts yipping in his face. Sonic and Pit try to get the dog off the bird.

"Whoops! I am so sorry about that!" a male Boo apologizes as he hides his blushing face in embarrassment. The dog finally runs back inside and waits in the hall by its owner.

"Falco, you okay?" Sonic asks the aviary as he pulls him up.

"Yeah, just...startled." Falco says dusting himself off.

"I really am terribly sorry about that! Here, why don't I give you all some cupcakes my wife made?"

"CUPCAKES!" Toon Link and Pit say simultaneously as they start running to the Boo. It takes all the strength the young smashers have to hold back the Hylian, and the strength Sonic and Falco had to hold back the angel.

"Uh, yeah! That'd be really cool!" Red says with an arm restraining Toon Link's neck.

.

.

.

"That was definitely unexpected." Lucas says walking on the sidewalk again with his friends. Toon Link and Pit were grinning so hard that there was a possible chance their faces would get stuck that way. They both involuntarily took bites of their cupcake while grinning.

"Well at least we got cupcakes!" Popo says before taking a bite into his. Ness left his cupcake in its original wrapping and placed it under his hat.

"Let's move on to the next house." Nana says walking in front of everyone else. She walks on the stone path to a home and rings the doorbell. After a while, a green spotted toad girl with pigtails answers the door.

"Trick or treat!" the young smashers greet at the door. The toad girl fixes her attention to the guardians behind them.

"Hel-lo there..." The green toad says walking up to the three and ignoring the visitors. Toon Link stares with his jaw agape as they were brushed aside so easily.

"...Oh no she di'nt!" Toon Link says holding up a finger and bobbing his head.

Sonic looks up from his phone and Falco looks up with his hands in his pockets. Pit was looking off to the side to avoid any eye contact.

"Uh..." Falco notices the girl batting her eyelashes flirtatiously. "I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" he quickly says.

"I'm a minor!" Sonic says holding up his hands defensively, the phone in one of them. Pit still looks of fto the side hoping he doesn't get noticed.

"Oh, it's not you two I'm looking for..." the toad girl takes two slow steps to Pit. He stiffens up in her presence.

"I see you're an angel..." the girl says leaning in close to Pit. He darts his eyes into hers in fear. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

Pit turns around and runs into the street screaming.

"AHHHHHH! SHE'S USING CHEESY PICK UP LINES ON ME!" he yells trying to get away from her.

"My love, wait!" the toad girl runs after the frantic angel into the street. "It doesn't have to be this way!"

"Lady Palutena, get me out of heeeerrree!"

The group watches with poker faces as the toad chases after the angel in circles.

.

.

.

"We are so sorry you had to see that." a female blue toad says holding back the toad girl with a male toad that was similar in appearance to the girl. "I would've thought that my 17 year old daughter knew how to behave. But we can't leave her alone for a minute."

"That's okay. We're...okay. I think." Falco says looking down at Pit security clinging to him. "I think we're okay."

"Pit, you alright, buddy?" Sonic says crouching to Pit's height.

"Take me home. Take me home now." the angel responds in traumatization, wings trembling every now and then.

"But Pit, you are home!" the toad girl says desperately. "Your home is right here!"

"Eva, that's enough. Now go inside." The green male toad says pushing his daughter behind the door. "Sorry to inconvenience you. Goodnight."

"'Night." the smashers say back to the green toad closing the door. They stand on the sidewalk as no one says anything for a long time. The wind blows in the air and ruffles Red's hair.

"...What in all the goddesses just happened?" Toon Link says unsure of what to say of the situation.

"I think we should just try to forget about it and keep moving." Falco says struggling to pry Pit's arms away from him. He pulls them off, but Pit latches back on absentmindedly. Falco tries again and places Pit's arms at his sides, then stands back and waits.

The angel clings to the Falco once more.

Falco sighs and rolls his eyes. "Fine. You win." He says as he starts walking again, dragging Pit along. The trick or treaters follow after looking at the spooked angel with inquiry.

Toon Link arrives at the next house and rings the doorbell. A waddle dee with a mustache opens the door after a moment.

"Trick or treat!" the smashers chime in together. The waddle dee takes a bowl of candy from a side table near his door and holds it out to the smashers, not breaking eye contact with them.

The kids start taking their helpings of candy when the the waddle dee talks in a moderately deep voice.

"Guys, you should take some candy corn." the waddle dee says as Nana slowly brings her hand away from the bowl. They all awkwardly pause and stare at the waddle dee. Diddy Kong peers into the bowl.

"C'mon, just take some candy corn." The creature shakes the bowl around as the unwrapped candy rattles around. Ness cautiously reaches for mini candy bar while Toon Link slowly grabs for a peanut butter cup.

"No one's taking the candy corn." the waddle dee informs in a slightly stern tone. Lucas recoils in fear.

Popo decides to bravely reach into the bowl and scoop up some of the colored candy. Red does so as well, but takes less than Popo.

"There. Now you guys have candy corn." the mustached waddle dee says after the rest take some handfuls.

"Uh, thanks." Red says looking into his bag.

"You're welcome. Bye bye."

The waddle dee closes the door curtly and leaves the trick or treaters standing on the porch. They slowly venture back onto the sidewalk where their guardians were.

"...What the heck was that?" Ness says half confused, half creeped out.

"This candy corn isn't even freaking wrapped!" Nana says staring at the contents of her bag.

"Guys, you okay? I'd say you look almost as spooked as Pit right now." Sonic says placing his hands on Lucas and Diddy Kong's heads.

"This guy pressured us into taking candy we didn't want." Popo explains. Ness walks into the street.

"I know of candy that I'm not eating tonight..." Ness dismisses as he stands next to a nearby sewer grate and throws the candy corn down. Then he rejoins the group and starts walking with them.

"This whole entire block is _weird_..." Toon Link says making a mental note not to come back around here.

.x.x.X.x.x.

Back at the Smash Mansion, the house was teeming wild with activity.

The adults had thrown a Smashoween party since the younger ones were out the house. Crazy Hand set up a makeshift bar in the kitchen that served his specialty 'Crazy Punch'. It was colored red like fruit punch, but it had a unique flavor mixed in with satisfying taste. In fact, Bowser, Wario, and Ganondorf lingered in the kitchen to have their cups filled time and time again.

"Lay it on me, Crazy!" Bowser says slamming his cup down on the counter.

"Make two of 'em!" Wario says putting an arm around the koopa king.

In the living room, Pikachu and Meta Knight were holding up a broomstick for the current limbo game taking place. It was Samus' turn to go next after Olimar had failed to go under the pole.

"Go, go, go, go!" the crowd of smashers chanted as Samus arched back in her Zero Suit. Lucario held a video camera in his paws, catching footage of the contest.

Link was running amok in the house with Sheik and Ike grinning madly, toy dart guns in each of their hands. Link shot at Sheik, who dodged it by sidestepping, then shot at Link and Ike with dual weapons. Link ducked behind a chair while Ike had hid behind the window curtains, feeling the darts gently bounce off of himself.

"Ha, you guys will never get me!" Ike says behind the cloth. He doesn't receive an answer from the players.

"Guys?" The blue haired fighter steps out from his shield. After Lucario got the video he needed of Samus' victory and cheering smashers, he wandered over to the dart gun fight taking place.

"Link, where are you? Sheik?" Ike said searching for the two. He stops all movement when he feels a plastic circle press onto the back of his head.

"Don't move." a female voice says behind Ike. "We've got you."

"We?" Ike slowly turns around with his hands up and sees Sheik holding a toy gun to Ike's face. Link is doing the same from a few inches back.

"You double crosser!" Ike says helplessly to Link. The Hylian only smiles deviously.

"We were never on teams to begin with." Link says stepping closer. "This is a dead man's land."

"Not if I say so!" Ike says positioning himself into a defensive pose. Sheik's reflexes tell her to pull the trigger. Orange suction darts starts flying from both of her guns.

"Noooo!" Ike says as he suddenly starts bending backwards. Link shoots a dart of his own and waits for it to connect.

The mercenary waves his arms behind him as he leans closer and closer to the ground. The bullets seem to whizz past Ike's face in slow motion, streaking the air with orange blurs. They fly over Ike and stick onto the wall behind him.

Lucario mentally high fives himself for getting the Matrix showdown on tape.

Video editing would be so awesome later.

.x.x.X.x.x.

"Hey, I think we're back on track!" Red says to his fellow trick or treaters as they walk to another block bathed in moonlight.

"Yeah, it's been pretty normal from here out." Ness says twirling his hat on his finger. "Almost too normal..."

"Well you don't want it to be very unordinary, do you?" Lucas says to the bare headed PK user. "'Cause then we wouldn't have even collected candy from the past houses."

"True." Ness nods and stares at his twirling cap in interest.

"Speaking of abnormal, where's Toon Link?" Nana questions looking around. "He was just beside us a second ago."

"I don't see Popo either." Red says inspecting the group. "And...what happened to my vampire cape?"

Falco and Sonic stop walking when they realize two of the trick or treaters have gone AWOL.

"Oh Lylat, no!" Falco says pressing his hands on the side of his face. "I lost the hyper one!"

"Calm down Falco. I'm pretty sure he and Popo are around somewhere." Sonic says putting his hands on Falco's shoulders to relax him. Diddy Kong walks around Falco's legs in circles.

"You lost Toon Link and Popo?!" Pit says standing in front of the hedgehog and the bird. "Master Hand is gonna kill us!"

"Agh! This is just like Slippy blabbering about nonsense! I'm going too far back!" Falco buries his face into his hands. "Make it stop!"

"Hey, cool it!" Sonic says stepping in between the two and pushing them away from each other. "We're not gonna find them like this. Let's just start looking around first. Take a breather."

Sonic watches Pit and Falco inhale, then exhale deeply.

"Good. Now let's keep going."

The hedgehog takes the lead as he walks down the sidewalk. As he's passing a bush, two shadowed figures pop out through the top of the bush.

"GRAAAAAH!"

"ARRRRGH!" the shadows shout out, most directly to Nana.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"EEEEK!" Lucas and Nana shriek and drop their bags, both immediately grabbing for Pit and feeling his arms lock around them protectively. Diddy Kong jumps on top of Falco's head. The shadows then start to laugh.

"Hahahaha! Ahahaha!" Toon Link and Popo laugh climbing out of the bush and standing on the sidewalk. Toon Link was wearing Red's vampire cape around his neck. "You should've seen the looks on your faces!"

Lucas stares in disbelief as he takes in what just happened. "You planned this?"

"We made it up on the fly and decided to scare Nana. But we didn't think you were gonna get scared too!" Toon Link laughs and holding his sides. "That was PRICELESS!"

Nana narrows her eyes in anger. She lets go of Pit, then marches over to the Hylian wiping his tears.

"That wasn't funny!" the female ice climber says as she rams her fist hard into Toon Link's forearm. Toon Link ceases laughing (and so does Popo) and stares into space from the hit, expressing more pain in his face with each passing moment.

"...OW!" Toon Link says dropping his candy bag in favor of holding his arm, wincing in discomfort. "Why did you hit only me, and not Popo, too?"

"Because you were closer." Nana responds walking ahead. "And you stole Red's cape."

Toon Link sulks at the excuse with his ears lowering. He hands the cape back to Red, then picks up his candy bag and follows the group in the back.

"Toon Link, you have to apologize to Lucas and Nana." Pit says to the grumpy Hylian. Toon Link grunts.

"I was only having fun..." he says glaring at the path in front of them. His large cat like eyes blink in the night.

"Sorry Nana and Lucas." Popo says with shame. "I'll give you some starbits if you want."

"That's okay." Lucas says to the Ice Climber.

"You don't have to give me candy. An apology is fine." Nana says as well. There is silence as the others anticipate Toon Link's apology.

"Little Link, sometimes you can have too much fun and end up upsetting someone. And that's no good." Sonic says to the Hylian, attempting to get him to understand. The hedgehog hears the 12 year old sigh.

"Lucas...I'm sorry for scaring you." Toon Link finally tells the psychic. Lucas nods at the apology.

"And I'm sorry for scaring you, Nana." he says. Nana's mouth gradually cracks into a smile.

"Apology accepted." she says grinning at Toon.

"Is this sappy stuff over? Let's hit the next house now!" Ness says to the group before running to another house. They all glance at each other for a moment, then follow Ness' path to the front door.

* * *

**Man, does this need to be a two-parter also? I can't stop myself! XD**

**Not So Fun Fact:**

**- The part when the young smashers take candy corn actually happened to me one year, when I was trick or treating with my brother and sister. The guy who answered the door kept saying in a weird voice, "No one's taking the candy corn..." so we took some and then threw it out when we got home. And it was unwrapped! Why would I eat _unwrapped_ candy?! Logic! Õ_Ó **

**Surprisingly, when I went back to that house the following year, someone else answered. They just gave us candy and went back inside.**

**My point for sharing this weird story being: stay safe when you go trick or treating, or even when you answer the door to give candy. You never know what could happen.**

**On that note, see you for Smashoween, Part 2! **

**CrystalClearCourier**


	4. Smashoween, Part 2

**A/N: Welcome back to the Halloween special! Let's see how the rest of the group handles Smashoween.**

**MidnightPulse987 - Whoa, thanks for your review! And doing that other stuff! Seriously, thanks! :D**

**2nd [•]ing - You did? I try my best to be funny, thanks. :D I know, right? I don't remember their face too much, fortunately. XD**

**Now I shouldn't keep you waiting. Continue scrolling for more Smashoween antics!**

* * *

Diddy Kong jumps up and taps the doorbell. A red paratroopa answers the door.

"Trick or treat!" Everyone says on routine.

"Oh, hi kids." the paratroopa waves. "I'm real sorry, but...I don't have anymore candy. Just ran out."

Toon Link tenses after hearing the words no one wants to hear on this night.

"You're...out of candy?" he manages to say.

"Yep. Very sorry." the paratroopa starts to close his door. "Goodnight y'all."

"Goodnight!" the smashers say as the door closes shut. Toon Link jumps off the porch stairs in defeat.

"Hey Toon Link, what's up?" Falco asks noticing the young hero's gloomy stride.

"That guy said he ran out of candy." Toon Link replies, trudging back onto the sidewalk with his ears pinned down.

"Well, that's alright. I mean there are other houses we can go to." Lucas says to the Hylian. "That was just one house that didn't have candy."

"Right, Lucas." Red says in agreement. Toon Link stands up a little bit straighter.

"Yeah...okay." he says turning toward his friends. "Let's get some more candy then!"

"Now you're talking." Ness says as he crosses the street to another house. When they reach their destination, Popo presses the doorbell button. A blueish waddle doo answers the door after a couple of seconds.

"Trick or treat!" the young smashers say again. The waddle doo's eye expresses bleakness at the kids.

"Sweethearts, I'm all out of candy." she tells the group. "I was just about to put up a sign on my door too."

"What?"

"No!"

"How?!" is the dialogue of costumed kids not expecting this. Diddy Kong makes some grumpy monkey sounds.

"I wish I still had some. You're costumes are really great too. What a shame." the waddle doo says shaking her head.

"Okay, thanks anyway." Ness says closing his treat bag.

"Have a good night!"

"You too." Nana says as the waddle doo closes her door. They climb down porch stairs and feel the pang of leaving empty handed once again.

"This house doesn't have candy either?" Sonic says walking with the trick or treaters. They all shake their heads quietly.

"Well, maybe that house has some over there. They went all out with their decorations." Pit says pointing to a house a few feet down the block. Sure enough, the house was brimming with decorative lights, lawn balloons and ornaments, and fake tombstones.

"Wow...let's go!" Popo says eagerly running to the spooky abode. The group follows after the ice climber.

Red catches up with Popo and rings the doorbell to the house. Now all they had to do was hope that this homeowner had candy.

"Trick or treat!" the young smashers voice when a goomba with a backwards red baseball cap answers. The goomba stares at the visitors before him.

"...Yeah, about that..." he says shuffling his feet. "...I don't have—"

"Wait. Don't say it." Toon Link interrupts, waving his hand and closing his eyes. "Lemme guess: you don't have anymore candy in your house."

"No...I do not." the goomba says looking around.

"Fantastic."

Toon Link turns around and walks off the porch, leaving the kids to watch him depart.

"...What's eating at him?" the goomba asks in confusion.

"I don't know, we'll figure it out." Nana says turning back to the goomba. He watches Toon Link march onto the sidewalk in silence.

"...'Kay, later." the goomba says curtly before closing the door to his house. The smashers blink at the action.

"...Well, what do we do now?" Popo asks his friends as they step off the porch.

"I guess we can check back with Toon Link and see what he wants to do." Red says. They all walk over to the small Hylian who has his back turned to them.

"Hey Toon, what do you wanna do next?" Ness says walking beside him. Toon Link doesn't answer.

"Toon Link?" Lucas calls out.

"Where is all the candy!?" the Hylian yells out as he takes off his blue hat and throws it to the ground. "People are supposed to have candy on Smashoween!" Toon Link crosses his arms.

"Well the the residents did say that they ran out of candy. You can't blame them." Nana reasons.

"That doesn't make sense. We went to three houses in one sitting. And all of them coincidentally don't have candy?"

"Maybe they just..." the vampire trainer pauses as he tries to think of a reason for Toon Link's statement. "Hmm..."

"That_ is_ pretty weird." Lucas says. "We should tell our guardians about it."

"Where are they anyway?" Popo questions looking around.

"Over there." Ness points to their guardians talking in a circle.

"Probably talking about politics." Toon Link jokes with a grin. He watches Sonic talk to the others.

"_This economy is crazy guys! Smashville's system of universal currency is insane!_" Toon Link says as he makes up conversation for Sonic, who was throwing his hands up in the air.

"Oh, oh! _But you know, you can always change your rings, coins, rupees, and pokos into Smash Coins to use. Smashville accepts both Smash Coins and other currencies._" Popo says as he now talks for Falco. The bird makes causal hand gestures.

"_That's dumb! Money is overrated. Money free system foreveeerrrr!_" Ness says filling in the role of Pit. He makes a semi circle with one hand.

"_Says the guy who was trying to pay for stuff with hearts._" Popo voices with sarcasm. He and Toon Link start laughing like middle aged men. Or at least they were trying to.

Red rolls his eyes while Diddy Kong chuckles at their performance. Lucas and Nana stare at the actors.

"...I don't get you guys." the cat ice climber confesses as she tilts her head.

"Whatever." Toon Link says chuckling as he retrieves his hat from the ground and dusts it off. Lucas observes the neighborhood they're currently in.

"Hey, can I try that on?" Popo asks the Hylian as he refers to his hat.

"You wish! You'd like, mess up the stitching or something." Toon Link pulls the hat over his blonde head.

"You just threw it on the ground a minute ago!"

"This is my alternate costume hat. I shouldn't even be wearing it out here."

"Then if you shouldn't wear it...shouldn't I wear it?"

"Yeah..." Toon Link says with an airy tone as he fixes the exposed strands of hair from his hat. "...over my DEAD BODY!"

"Hey guys, who's that over there?" Lucas says directing to a figure standing on a porch. The smasher looks in the psychic's direction and see someone dressed up as a ghost.

"Huh, that costume really fits them." Ness comments.

"Guys, we should go over to that house and see if they have candy! There should be some after giving it to the ghost!" Red suggests to the group. Faces brightening in realization, the kids race to the house that just gave out candy.

Lucas slightly knocks on the door. This time, a Dry Bones answers.

"Trick or treat!" the smashers say to the homeowner.

"Sorry guys. You lucked out. My sugar stash is bare." the skeletal koopa says showing an empty bowl.

"Seriously!?" Toon Link says stepping forward. "We saw you give to that other person a while ago!"

"That's the funny thing. He took the entirety of the candy."

The kids pause as question marks appear above their heads.

"...What?" Ness says, puzzled.

"Yeah. He got every last piece. Like a vacuum." the Dry Bones nods. The young smashers stay quiet as they try to sort this out.

"Oh. That's weird." Red says.

"Yeah. I'll just go watch football. The Stealers are playing."

"Well...bye mister." Popo says.

"Sayonara kids." the Dry Bones salutes, then shuts his door. The trick or treaters walk off the steps and back onto the sidewalk.

"No candy, huh?" Pit asks the group.

"4th house in a row tonight without candy." Nana says checking her witch themed bag. "Someone is going to each house and taking all of it. Literally."

"I don't understand that." Toon Link says staring in the distance while they walk. "Who takes every single bit of candy like that, and continues to do it?"

"Maybe we should take a break..." Lucas suggests to the others.

"Yeah, we should. Let's go see what everyone's up to in the Town Square." Sonic says. The others nod in agreement.

.x.x.X.x.x.

Mario, Jigglypuff, and Captain Falcon were desperately shouting at Wolf in a game of charades. Wolf was pointing to himself, then crouching low and pretending to rip off his clothes, then mimicked howling at the moon.

"You're going feral!" Mario guesses as he points to Wolf, punch cup in one hand.

"You're saying no to wearing clothes!" Captain Falcon says.

"Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff voices.

Wolf still attempts to act out the thing he's trying to be.

"Clothes are itchy!"

"You want your own clothing line!"

"Jiggly, jigglypuff!"

"The inner you is showing!"

"Jiggly!"

"Wolf Gone Wild!"

"No!" Wolf says in frustration as he facepalms. "I was trying to be Link when he transforms into a wolf! Come on!"

In another part of the room, Squirtle, Marth, and King Dedede were bobbing for apples. The three had their faces in the water as they looked for fruit.

Marth stands up and flips back the wet ends of his hair with a red apple in his mouth. King Dedede comes up next, but he bears 3 apples in his mouth. He grins widely as if the apples were his new teeth.

Squirtle finally comes up with apples and somewhat phases the penguin and the prince. The turtle had a total of 7 apples in his mouth, and it almost looked like his face was going to break in half.

"Nice..." Marth compliments after he spit out his apple. King Dedede swallows the apples in his mouth, whole.

Somewhere else, Fox was walking around by himself checking over the party. He passes Ganondorf standing next to a pitch black room, Crazy Punch cup in one of his hands. Fox doesn't think much of the scene until Ganondorf calls him.

"Hey, McCloud!" the Gerudo King says to the fox. Fox turns around to face Ganondorf.

"What?" he answers. Fox kept his guard up just in case the villain was playing games.

"I think the power went out in this room right here." Ganondorf motions to the pitch black abyss. "I was hoping you could see if something's up."

Fox, narrowing his eyes, inspects Ganondorf for a minute.

"Okay," Fox says. "but I'm pretty sure everything was working fine."

With that, the dog fighting fox steps into the room to have a look around. Ganondorf waits by the door silently and swishes his drink in his cup.

"OOGA BOOGA BOOGA!"

"AAAUUUGHHH!" Fox runs out yelling in fear and almost knocks over a dancing Mr. Game & Watch. Meta Knight whizzes out of the dark with his wings spread.

"Fear me!" the knight says sailing through the air.

R.O.B. was treading the floor with two party trays in his arms. The trays had an assortment of snacks and foods for anyone to pick from.

"Snacks?" R.O.B. asks Yoshi who's standing idle. Yoshi lashes out his tongue and grabs two mini sandwiches. The robot then moves on to Princess Peach and Luigi in conversation.

"...Yeah, he just gets all the spotlight, you know?" Luigi says gesturing with his cup.

"Well he's still your brother, Luigi." Princess Peach says. "Who knows? Right now, there are probably people out there who love you so much that they've dedicated a semester of game development and titles, just for you! And it would be called...The Year of Luigi!"

"If only..." the plumber looks at the reflection formed from his juice.

"Snacks?" R.O.B. asks the Mushroom Kingdom civilians. They look down at the robot unit.

"Thanks!" Luigi says as he takes a cracker covered with caviar.

"R.O.B., you're so helpful!" the princess gushes at him. "But you don't have to act as a servant. You should be out there having fun!"

R.O.B. pauses at Princess Peach's words, then makes whirring sounds as he processes the speech.

"Have...fun?" he asks the two.

"Sure! Why not?"

R.O.B. stops for a moment again. He sets the trays down at a nearby table.

"Command recognized. Commencing fun."

The robot slowly wheels into the middle of the room. He passes the dancing smashers, who soon slow their movement and watch the robot.

"Hey, R.O.B is out on the dance floor!" Olimar exclaims pointing to the robot. The rest who were dancing now fix their attention to the technological fighter.

R.O.B slowly raises his arms up and lifts his head. Light capsules become exposed from the ends of his arms. The capsules then shine colored lights everywhere, and R.O.B.'s camera eyes do the same. He rotates his head and arms to create a disco effect. The partying smashers cheer with vibrant energy.

"Aw, yeah! Go R.O.B.!" Samus encourages while raising her cup in the air.

"Turn the music up!" Link shouts as he starts dancing in a circle with Sheik, Snake, and Pikachu. Donkey Kong twists the volume knob on the stereo and makes the music blast through the speakers even louder. As the SSBB Kirby: Squeak Squad Main Title Theme begins to play, the gorilla also dims the lights with a nearby light dimmer.

The smashers continue moving to the music as R.O.B.'s lights flash around to the beat. The night was still young, everyone was having a good time, Wario got smacked in the face with a pumpkin pie by Bowser...the party was going great.

Someone hears the pulsating tunes through a closed door. Wanting to investigate, they open the door and find people of all sorts of characteristics partying the night away in the living room. This person floats toward the pack of dancers.

"Man, those other guys are missing out big time!" King Dedede says to Lucario. Lucario nods. But then, he stops nodding when he realizes a familiar figure now in the living room. King Dedede grows concerned.

"Lucario? What's the matter?" the penguin asks the aura pokémon. Lucario continues staring.

King Dedede turns his head to the direction of Lucario's gaze, then figures out why he stopped to look. The penguin king slowly goes over to the stereo and presses a button to shut it off, and turns up the lights. The smashers lose their dancing flow and begin groaning at the lack of music.

"Hey, what..."Snake begins as he looks around the room for who turned off the music. His eyes stop on the being in the room. "...gives."

R.O.B. turns off the lights he had on.

"What is the meaning of this...?" Master Hand, the self proclaimed owner of the Smash Mansion, asks his tenants. No one dares to speak a word to the hand.

"There's toilet paper covering the upholstery of the house outside, the mansion's bus has pieces of candy and salami on the windows...I think a Knuckle Joe somehow wound up in a cherry soda fountain in the courtyard, which was never there before...?" Master Hand lists off.

"You said Master Hand was out!" Sheik hisses in a whisper to Mario. He looks up at the ceiling nonchalantly.

Master Hand turns to each of the brawlers in the living room. They wait in anticipation for the hand to be unforgiving towards them, by punishing them mercilessly or even throwing them out of the mansion. The smashers hold their breaths.

"...You should've told me there was a party." Master Hand says calmly. He then floats over to the stereo and switches it back on.

"Smash Mansion House Party!" Crazy Hand hollers as the smashers start cheering. The lights dim again and R.O.B. brings back his disco lights.

.x.x.X.x.x.

"I can't believe they're selling flippin' donuts for that much!" Falco complains as he sits on the rim of the Smashville water fountain, located in the center of the village's Town Square. The centerpiece was a Smash Ball in stone, and water jets were spraying around the shape as if it were swirling with energy. The others sat on the fountain in different spots with Falco.

"How much were they?" Sonic asks as he sits between Ness and Popo, who both have hot chocolate cups that the hedgehog bought them. Their cups were themed for tonight's holiday.

"8 Smash Coins apiece!" Falco looks down at his donut with pumpkin shaped sprinkles on the top. "Spunkin' Donuts is killing me..."

"That's why I went and got muffins." Pit says as he, Lucas, and Nana bite into the muffins they got.

"Yeah, but Starbricks sells their muffins for 10 Smash Coins each." Falco points out.

"But that's only like..." the angel pauses as he tries to do the math in his head. "...a little more or less of that cost in hearts!"

"Man, don't get me started on currency." Sonic says facepalming just thinking about it. "The universal currency here is something I'm grateful for."

Popo, who was listening to their conversation, grins in realization.

"Hey Toon Link," the zombie ice climber says turning to the sailor beside him. "You kinda predicted the future or something. Our guardians are talking about politics!"

Toon Link was staring in space as he held his uneaten donut in a napkin. He didn't hear Popo try to talk to him since he was thinking about what happened with the candy earlier. Popo's cheery look fades as he tries to talk to the Hylian again.

"Toon Link?" Popo says.

"Huh? Oh, hey Popo." Toon Link says turning to him, then back to his original position. "I'm just thinking about what the Dry Bones said earlier."

"Still?"

"Yeah. The Ghost Kid might've been taking all the candy from the houses we stopped at."

"Maybe...hey, are you gonna eat that?"

Toon Link passively hands Popo his donut.

"Thanks!" Popo says as he bites into it right away.

Toon Link observes the houses he can see from his spot in Town Square. Through a gap in some Animal Crossing trees, he sees someone trick or treating at one of the houses. They're wearing what appears to be a white blanket with gray mesh eyeholes.

It was Ghost Kid.

The Hylian watches more closely as he squints his eyes and leans forward. Ghost Kid snatches the bowl, dumps all of the candy in his mouth, then takes off without a second thought. Toon Link recoils in surprise.

"Popo."

"Whuf?" Popo turns still chewing the last of the donut in his mouth.

"I saw Ghost Kid. He left that house over there."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We have to tell the others—without letting the adults catch on."

Popo swallows and pauses to think. "...I know!" he says as he gets up from his seat and runs a distance away from the fountain. He looks up at the moon.

"Hey guys, you should come see the moon! It looks really great over here!" Popo feigns eagerly. Toon Link winks at Ness.

The psychic stares at the two for a minute before the idea fully registers in his head.

"Oh...uh yeah. Guys, let's go see the moon with Popo." he says as he takes Diddy Kong's hand and starts heading over to Toon Link and Popo. Red, Nana, and Lucas share unsure glances before following Ness and deciding to play along.

"They're such a great bunch." Sonic comments as he watches the trick or treaters gather together. "It's like they didn't need us to come along."

"I still think Toon Link needs an eye kept on him...he moves around too much." Falco says.

"Seriously? Have you not seen Diddy?" Pit says. "That guy is...bananas. Heheheh."

Falco and Sonic stare hard at the angel.

"Pit, puns aren't funny." Falco states dryly.

"Yes they are! They're the greatest form of jokes!" Pit argues. The conversation between Falco, Pit, and Sonic soon escalates into a debate on the dynamics of telling a good joke.

While they're distracted with that, the younger smashers huddle in a group.

"Even though I do appreciate a great view of the moon, why'd you call us over?" Nana asks.

"I saw Ghost Kid." Toon Link points in the general direction of the trick or treater. "A few houses down that way."

"So what does that have to do with us?" Lucas questions.

"We have to catch him!" Red suddenly chimes in as he clasps his hand over his fist. Diddy Kong nods in excitement.

"Hold on Dracula. This is not like catching a pokémon or whatever." Ness says to the vampire. "Putting Ghost Kid in a pokéball would be impossible."

"That's actually not a bad idea." Toon Link contemplates.

"Catching Ghost Kid with a pokéball?" Popo says.

"No. Actually confronting Ghost Kid. He needs to be stopped for his thievery!" the Hylian raises a fist into the air.

"How are we gonna do that when our guardians are keeping watch?" the cat ice climber informs.

"They seemed pretty occupied to me." Ness looks over to the older smashers. Falco was shooting his blaster gun at Pit and Sonic while Sonic was dodging the shots. Pit jumped over to Falco and started hitting him with his spinning weapon move. Sonic curled into a ball and swept the others off their feet and knocked them onto the ground.

They were seriously brawling in public over a pun. A pun.

"You're too slow!" Sonic taunts at the fallen smashers. Falco gets up and blasts Sonic and Pit with his Fire move. The spectating villagers cheer at the show.

"No one listens to the 'Brawl Nowhere At All' rule Master Hand made..." Lucas says, watching Sonic attack Pit while saying "Go!"

"Guys, I have an idea!" Toon Link exclaims as he motions for the group to come closer. He whispers and points at scarecrow displays in a store window, then points to houses ahead of the block Ghost Kid was on. When they breakaway from each other, the kids take a careful last glance at the guardians fighting, then silently nod and sneak over to the store with the scarecrow display. The older smashers don't even notice the trick or treaters leave.

The group sees a Hammer Bro clerk gabbing away on the phone about leaving for vacation. They quickly swipe the scarecrows out of the display window, dash out the store, and into the trees to cut to the next block. They stop at a moderately festive house and set the props down quietly. Toon Link motions for his friends to stay quiet by putting a finger to his lips.

Toon Link then helps Ness get on his shoulders to look through one of the house's windows. The psychic peers through the glass and sees a blue shelled koopa reading a book on the couch.

"Someone's inside." Ness whispers to Hylian below him.

"Is the window open?" Toon Link asks.

"Just a little for air."

"Okay." Toon Link lets Ness down and fixes his green cap. "Nana and Lucas, go around front and ring the doorbell. The rest of us got this." he says while rubbing his hands together.

The cat and the magician do as they're told and run to the door. Lucas rings the doorbell nervously. The koopa, hearing the ring of the bell, closes his book and gets up from the couch.

Diddy Kong shows a thumbs up to the others on the ground as he clung to the window with his monkey skills.

"It's secure." Toon Link says to the others as he goes over to the window. Diddy Kong pushes up the window and climbs inside, then helps Toon Link inside while anchoring his tail to something. He pulls in Ness and Red next.

"Popo, stay outside to keep watch for Ghost Kid!" Toon Link instructs before ducking inside entirely.

"Yes sir!" the ice climber says to the open window. He then starts searching for the ghost trick or treater.

Nana and Lucas watch the door swing open and see the blue koopa step out.

"Trick or treat!" the two say cheerfully. The koopa reaches for his bowl to distribute candy.

Diddy Kong has his tail wrapped around the ceiling light in the hallway. He holds Red's torso while Red holds Toon Link, and Toon Link holds Ness. The psychic descends from the ceiling as he gets lowered.

"Go lower." Ness whispers to the line of people. After being lowered, he's still is too far from the koopa. "Lower. This guy is short..."

The koopa hears voices and starts to turn around. Panicking, Diddy Kong, Red, and Toon Link quickly pull up Ness before the koopa can notice them. He doesn't see anything in his house.

"That's funny..." the koopa says. "...I thought I heard voices."

"Well you know, it _is _Halloween. Sometimes the spooky like to come out." Nana says to the turtle.

"Ha ha ha, y-yeah..." Lucas stammers as he looks around and slightly inches closer to Nana.

The group on the ceiling exhales in relief.

"That was too close...now let's try again." Ness says to the others. Nodding, they lower him again and finally get him in range.

"One..." Toon Link counts quietly as he grips onto Ness.

"Two..." Nana says as she watches the end of the human ladder reach forward.

"Three!"

Ness whacks his stiffened hand into the koopa's inner shoulder. He gets knocked out cold and slumps to the ground.

"Success!" Nana says throwing her hands into the air.

"Alright!" Toon Link says letting go of Ness to celebrate. Ness falls to the floor with a muffled "Oomph!" coming from him.

"Whoops." the Hylian says looking down. Diddy Kong grins and decides to copy what Toon Link did.

"No Diddy Kong, wait!" Red says to the monkey. But he releases them both and causes them to land on top of Ness, who was dusting himself off.

"Is this...really worth it..." Ness mutters with his face to the floor.

"Yes..." Toon Link responds weakly. "...every hero's path isn't always an...easy one."

Red gets up and tests to see if his shoulders are still working. "I don't think Ness will understand self righteousness." he says. Diddy Kong jumps down from the ceiling light and observes the young smashers on the ground. He grins sheepishly.

"We can have a philosophy lesson later. We should put these on." Nana says as she brings in one of the scarecrow decorations.

.

.

.

"Does everyone have the plan down packed?" Toon Link whispers from under the large collar of the scarecrow shirt.

"Yep!" Nana says lowering her hat.

Toon Link was standing on top of Ness' shoulders to resemble a tall figure. The scarecrow shirt was worn to conceal Ness, and Toon Link also wore the hat on his head. Nana did the same thing and had Diddy Kong standing under her.

"Okay Lucas, when Popo gives the second signal and the doorbell is rung, open the door for us." Toon Link directs to the blonde psychic.

"Uh...what happened to the koopa?" Red asks the group.

"We put him upstairs in his bedroom with his book. When he wakes up, he'll think it was all a dream..." Nana says brushing her hand along the rim of her hat.

"Quiet guys. We have to listen for Popo." Ness says hidden under the shirt. Diddy Kong is seen nodding through the other shirt's fabric.

Popo stands watch outside the house the smashers were in. The passing wind whirled dead leaves around to dance in the moonlight, organized in a cyclone of colors. The ice climber shivered in his zombie themed parka.

"Brrr...it's cold out here." Popo says as he blows air into his hands to stay warm. He starts rubbing up and down on his arms.

Several houses down, the target of tonight's Smashoween mission was finally seen.

It was Ghost Kid. He had a specific stride as he treaded the street of the festive block.

Popo silently gasped as his heart started beating a little faster. He faced the window and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"_Hooo, hooo._"

Toon Link's sharp ears picked up the sound.

"That's the first signal."

Popo waits for the ghost to reach proximity of the house. As Ghost Kid stepped onto the path to the front door, Popo made the second call a bit more quiet.

"_Caw, caw!_"

"That's the second one!" Toon Link says. Ness and Diddy Kong shuffle to face the front door.

Ghost Kid presses the button. The doorbell echoes its chime throughout the silent house.

Lucas turns the knob and stays hidden behind the door as he slowly creaks it open. They're finally face to face with Ghost Kid.

An inevitable silence passes between the two tall figures and the costumed boy at the door. Ghost Kid blinks and holds out his treat bag.

Diddy Kong pretends to reach for a bowl of candy.

"...NOW!" Toon Link shouts as Ness lunges forward. Diddy Kong goes further than the others and almost grabs the mysterious thief. Ghost Kid becomes alarmed, and takes off from the house.

"We got a runner!" Ness says trying to pick up speed. But the unbalanced weight causes Toon Link to fall forward into Nana, and Diddy Kong stumbles and falls over as well.

"Oof!" the young smashers land on the ground as their disguise falls off of them. Ghost Kid slows his pace and stops to look at them.

"Red, c'mon!" Popo says as he darts towards the ghost. The pokémon trainer wastes no time in aiding Popo to catch the thief. Ghost Kid snaps back into action and takes off running again.

"Guys, let's go! Ghost Kid is getting away!" Toon Link says as he gets up and starts running after the ghost. Ness, Nana, and Diddy Kong follow the Hylian's instructions and go with him. Lucas runs out the house and closes the door, then starts catching up with his friends.

Ghost Kid runs in the street with his arms flying behind him. He ducks under low tree branches and slides past tight spaces where garbage cans are set up. The others get past the obstacles fairly well, but Toon Link either knocks something over or gets smacked in the face by branches. Lucas looks with concern at the fallen garbage cans they had to leave behind.

"Ghost Kid is fast!" Red says running beside Popo. The ghost suddenly jumps high into the air, grabs one of the tree branches, and starts swinging off of them. Red and Popo gape at this newfound feat.

"And he's a ninja or something!" Popo says looking up through the trees. Diddy Kong jumps up to where Ghost Kid is and starts swinging behind him. The suited monkey then jumps over the ghost and blocks his path by sitting in the upcoming branches.

At this, Ghost Kid grabs the last branch before reaching Diddy, then slips through the limbs to the ground. He lands on his feet and continues running.

"I got him!" Ness calls out. He dives for Ghost Kid's surprisingly small feet and tries to grab him. The ghost is somewhat caught, but he slips out of Ness' grasp and drops his candy bag. He looks behind at the bag but decides to leave it behind.

Nana picks up the discarded bag while she runs. "Hey, this bag is empty!"

Popo and Red are still gaining on Ghost Kid. They share a brief glance at each other, then nod.

Red outruns Ghost Kid further down the street and stands in place. He waits for the costumed ghost to get closer to him.

"Ghost Kid, stop right there!" the trainer says standing defensively. Ghost Kid narrows his eyes.

As he nears Red, he decides to jump right before he could get any closer. But he's taken down by a figure just as he lifts off into the air.

"YAAAHH!" Popo wails as he jumps from behind Red and tackles the ghost to the ground. Ghost Kid squirms around in the ice climber's pin.

"Yeah Popo!" Ness cheer as they get closer to the thief. Red helps Popo pin down the ghost as well. Since he knew he was finally caught, and tired from struggling to no avail, Ghost Kid goes limp.

"We caught 'cha, Ghost Kid. You've been taking one portion too many from Smashoween households." Toon Link says stepping forward to the ghost on the ground. His shadow slides over the ghost's figure. "Now we have to see who you are."

Toon Link crouches down to Ghost Kid's side. Nana, Lucas, Ness, and Diddy Kong peer over the ghost in a circle. The sailor curls his fingers under a bunch of fabric, then swiftly yanks off the cloth to reveal the culprit.

What he sees before him is something he truly cannot believe, at all.

"...Kirby?!" The group utters in surprise as they're met by a pink faced puffball. Kirby blinks with his mouth closed like a dot. Toon Link finally understands what the Dry Bones was saying earlier. The phrases replay in his mind.

_"That's the funny thing. He took the entirety of the candy."_

_"Yeah. He got every last piece. Like a vacuum."_

"Why were you taking all the candy, Kirby?" Lucas gently asks. Toon Link stands up while Red and Popo release Kirby.

"Poyo!" Kirby says as he gets up from the ground and waves his arms. The trick or treaters exchange glances at Kirby's request, then gather around him and hold out their hands. Kirby spits stars into the open hands, and as the stars touch their palms, they form into piles of candy.

"Poyo!" Kirby repeats.

"You guys," Nana starts off looking up from her hand. "Kirby was taking the candy because he was going to _share it with us._"

Lucas, Diddy Kong, Popo, and Toon Link look up from their hands after Nana's words.

"And he wanted to save us the work of trick or treating by doing it himself." Red adds in. "So...he kinda wanted to give us a big present."

"Haah!" Kirby nods at Red and smiles brightly at everyone. Diddy Kong starts hugging Kirby and pretends to cry tears of happiness.

"Kirby, you are a ball of trouble." Ness remarks tousling Kirby's head.

"But..." Lucas speaks. "...what about the other trick or treaters who don't have candy because of Kirby?"

The young smashers pause at this thought.

"Weeellll..." Toon Link says walking ahead of the group nonchalantly. "...there are always other houses..."

"So you have no empathy for the others who don't have as much candy?" Nana says crossing her arms. Toon Link looks at an imaginary wristwatch.

"Wow, would you look at the time. Maybe we should be getting back to Town Square by now, right Ness?" Toon Link says as he places an arm around Ness and starts walking with him. Nana rolls her eyes and walks beside her ice climbing companion. The rest follow the leading Hylian as the moon's soft rays shine down on the street.

.

.

.

Of course the older smashers were still fighting over that stupid thing. But they have competitions for claiming a bathroom, so this is no surprise.

Falco had Pit in a grab and attacked him several times before tossing him aside. Pit got up and fired arrows, then split his Palutena Bow into two and landed some hits. on Falco. The avian was going to attack Pit again when something hit him in the back of his head and knocked him over. Running over to the object, Sonic picked up a Mr. Saturn and waited for Falco to get up.

The bird slowly stood holding his head. Sonic's sharp teeth gleamed as he dramatically raised the Mr. Saturn high above Falco's head and prepared to finish him off. But he stopped in the middle of this and realized something.

"Uh...where are the little guys?" Sonic says staring at the bare water fountain and sweatdropping.

"Wha?"

"Hiyah!" Pit kicks Falco and knocks him into Sonic. They both land on the ground pathetically.

"The fight is on!" Pit taunts twirling his blades.

"Wait Pit. Chill for a second." Sonic gets up and takes a look at the fountain again. Opaque dotted lines flash where the trick or treaters should be sitting.

"Where are the smashers?" Falco says staring at the water fountain along with Sonic.

"What are you guys worried about? They're sitting right the—" Pit stops mid sentence as he is the next person to catch Sonic's staring bug.

"Yeah...they're gone." Sonic says.

The smashers stare at each other in silence.

"You were supposed to watch them, Falco!" Sonic says as he chucks Mr. Saturn at Falco's arm. The creature waddles away after landing on the ground.

"WHAT!?" Falco steps back in surprise. "We're all supposed to be watching them_ together_! You're the one who let them out of your sight!"

"Guys, let's not point fingers! I'll admit it was partially my fault too." Pit says stepping in between the two. "Now let's try to find them. They should be around here." Pit walks off and starts searching for the younger smashers. Falco glances at Sonic.

"...This is the second time you lost Toon Link." the hedgehog says to the bird.

"Yeah, but you lost Popo again too." Falco counters. He and Sonic then start to help Pit search Town Square.

"Lucas? Nana!" Pit calls out.

"Toon Link!" Falco yells looking in store windows.

"Red! Diddy Kong! Popo!" Sonic voices looking under park benches. They all continue to track down the trick or treaters this way. But they don't seem to be making any sort of progress as time began to stretch on.

.

.

.

"I think I liked this Smashoween." Ness says contently as he walks through the woods with his friends. The fallen leaves crunch and crackle under their feet.

"It was pretty alright." Red says walking with Diddy Kong and holding his hand. Toon Link whips his head around to the trainer.

"Alright?" Toon Link voices in disbelief. "You call this Smashoween _alright?"_

"There he goes..." Nana says rolling her eyes attentively.

"We got epic candy, ate cupcakes, found a way to sneak off from the adults and form an awesome plan, broke into a random guy's house and knocked him out, got into a wild goose chase for a blanketed kid and revealed him, and now, we have twice as much candy and a mystery solved!" Toon Link churns out in one breath. "And this all happened in one night! It's like we're in a movie!"

"And remember how Kirby was swinging in the trees and dodging sidewalk stuff?" Popo says excitedly to Toon Link.

"Yeah! And you guys tackled him down and we ran a lot and, hahaha it was great!" Toon Link and Popo hug and start laughing in unison.

"I'm not gonna lie, tonight was really fun." Lucas says smiling. Kirby does the same.

"This is like, the best Smashoween ever!" Toon Link holds his arms out as if gracing the surrounding trees. "This should happen again next year!"

"While that's a great thought, we should be getting back to our guardians soon." Nana says to Toon Link. "I wonder if they even know we left."

"They probably do by now." Red says. Diddy Kong continues walking beside Red, but then suddenly stops and pauses. He concentrates on the path in front of him.

"Diddy?" Toon Link says stopping and noticing the monkey's strange behavior. Diddy Kong's tail twitches.

The other smashers stop walking and wait for Diddy Kong to respond to them. Diddy Kong leans forward.

"_Ness!_"

"_Red? You out here?_"

"_Toon Link!_"

Diddy Kong squeals at the names being faintly called and begins jumping up and down.

"Diddy Kong, what's wrong?" Nana asks the monkey. He stops jumping and puts a hand to his ear.

"Listen!" Popo says straining to hear. As the younger smashers grow silent, they can somewhat hear their names being repeated again.

"They're looking for us." Lucas says. Kirby agrees with a "Poyo!"

"Then we'd better hurry back to Town Square!" Toon Link says quickening his pace. The other smashers follow suit and kick up the leaves as they start to run.

Back in Smashville's Town Square, the older smashers still didn't find any instances of the trick or treaters.

"Lucas!"

"Diddy Kong, if you come out, I'll give you bananas when we get home."

"Popo? Nana!" They all called out. It was then Diddy Kong had shot through the bushes at the offering of bananas. He runs up to Falco and jumps in his arms.

"Diddy Kong! If you're here, then where are the rest?" Falco questions the energetic monkey.

"We're here!" Nana says as she emerges from the decorative shrubbery and onto the pavement. Popo, Red, the PK users and Kirby then come out after.

"There you guys are!" Sonic says going over to the smashers to make sure they're alright.

"Where have you been? And...you found Kirby?" Pit says watching Kirby wave at him.

"Uh...yeah! Yeah, we found Kirby!" Toon Link says going with the flow. "That's why we wandered off; we saw Kirby out on the town and decided to meet up with him!"

"That's great that you were able to find Kirby, but next time you should tell us if you're leaving." Sonic informs in a parental tone. Being best friends with Tails sometimes made him act like that. But it was okay, because the smashers knew he was just looking out for them.

"Okay, Sonic." The kids say simultaneously. Diddy Kong yawns in Falco's arms.

"Maybe we should start heading home." Falco says looking down at the tired monkey. "We've all had one hell of a night."

"Yeah, I gotta set up my candy stock market." Nana says looking through her stash of candy.

"How does that even work?" Ness asks raising a brow.

"You'll see." the ice climber grins.

The reunited smashers set off to return to their cozy home. While traveling back under the shedding trees and taking in the crisp air of autumn, Toon Link could actually consider tonight not so bad after all. Maybe Zelda was right about the whole experience thing and keeping memories.

After all, she wasn't the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom for nothing.

.

.

.

The fighters of the Smash Mansion made their way up the path to the mansion's front door. Falco reached in his pocket for keys while holding a sleeping Diddy Kong in his free arm. Toon Link carefully inspected the front door.

"Falco..." the Hylian sailor spoke. "...this door is already open."

"What? How?" Falco says puzzled. Toon Link gently pushes the door in, only to have it slowly creak and fall off the hinges completely. The scene in the living room would be a set example of getting Master Hand infuriated.

Bodies. People. Sleeping, slouching, laying down, everywhere. Cups and party streamers are strewn about as pieces of furniture are moved out of place. Master Hand is resting in a makeshift throne that was most likely imported from Bowser's domain. He has a crown that takes a crooked place on the back of him.

Yoshi is lazily hanging halfway outside one of the windows. Link is sleeping in a mountain of drinking cups. Captain Falcon is asleep, and apparently, duct taped to a wall with Snake beside him. Bowser is lodged inside one of the walls while King Dedede has a blonde wig on.

Crazy Hand is stuck in the chandelier on the ceiling.

"Oh no..." Falco mutters with despair as he sees it's happened _again_.

"This is exactly why we don't have parties." Sonic says giving a weirded out expression to Marth with a pancake on his face. Master Hand stirs and slightly moves in his throne.

"Oh, h-hey guys..." Master Hand says slurring his words. " Guess whaaat...I wuz crownded with best...Smashoween costuuume..." he drags out the last word, then appears to fall asleep, since snores erupt from him.

How hands can snore is beyond one's comprehension.

"He's had too much Crazy Punch." Pit says watching Master Hand with concern.

"All of 'em had too much Crazy Punch! It's the reason the house ends up like this! Because of too much Crazy Punch!" Falco says stepping over Olimar, who has a scenery of the ocean painted on his helmet. "And guess who's gonna have to clean all of this up."

The young smashers watch Falco go upstairs to put Diddy Kong in his room. They then see Ike mumble in his sleep on the couch, and also notice that his hair is now dyed rainbow colors.

"Best...party...ever."

* * *

**My favorite part to write here was the Ghost Kid plan going into action. I wonder if you have a favorite part.**

**Anyway, how was that? I hope you liked it, and I hope you'll stay for the next chappie!**

**Happy Halloween! :D (Or Smashoween)**

**CrystalClearCourier**


	5. Smashgiving, Part 1

**A/N: Hola! Back again with a new chapter!**

**The featured holiday for right now is Thanksgiving, so we'll focus on that with a chapter called Smashgiving! (Smashoween, Smashgiving...I know these are corny but sometimes in TV shows they change the name around. XD And you can believe the possible Christmas special will be called Smashmas.)**

**Replies:**

**needaprofile - Here it is! Contain your excitement! :D**

**3rd Lansing - Don't let me keep you from studying! Dude, thank you so much. I know I'm not the best writer and I could probably have room to improve, but hearing that makes me feel awesome.**

**Ultimate Greymon - Thanks! A happy belated one to you too!**

**MidnightPulse987 - Gosh, you're welcome. ; w ; I know, right? It'd be so fun.**

**LilacFoxGirl1 - Your review is great! Thank you! And now you'll see the next installment below!**

**aurastar2327 - I will try to put explosions where they are most fitting. XD Whoops! It should be fixed by the time you're reading this, thanks! I might Google Dimentio later. Hmm, bad cooking...we'll see in time! And don't worry. At least when you pour a glass of egg nog, it doesn't set on fire. ._. (That reminds me, I HAVE to include egg nog somewhere in this special. It's the highlight of the holidays!)**

**KoopalingFan - Your review(s) are seriously touching...thanks man. ; o ; I'm glad I've met the standards of writing a good story, and even here on I hope to improve some more. Gracias.**

**Kat1374 - Thanks much! Here's a new chapter!**

**Now it seems that the spoken audience likes long chapters. That is a beautiful thing. Because I write more than what I'm trying not to. XD**

**Welp, here you are then! It's just below this line right here!**

* * *

At 6:29am, the morning was upon the town of Smashville. The clear sky was the perfect backdrop to passing birds sailing in the air. The birds flew past the beautiful structure that was the Smash Mansion, while nearby trees swayed to the earth scented breeze. All was quiet surrounding the property.

The acclaimed Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom slept soundly in her royal plush comforters. Her room was decorated to that of her respective franchise, even having a decal of herself on her ceiling. It reminded her of the design on her castle back home.

The beside cupcake clock changes its interface to 6:30am. The victory theme to rescuing the princess blares through the speakers.

Princess Peach's eyebrows furrow at the sound. She opens her eyes and slowly sits up, then stretches her arms high. Peach then looks over to the clock's screen that now displays text saying 'Place finger here to dismiss'. A wedding ring rises up from a secret compartment.

Peach stares at the ring. She then picks up the cordless alarm clock, arises from bed and walks over to her window, then opens it and chucks the clock outside. Upon hitting the ground, the clock shatters into pieces and plays a dying tune of the alarm music. It fully shuts off and creates a small billow of smoke.

Peach stares at the destroyed technology before turning around and walking away from the window.

Stupid Bowser giving her 'presents'.

The monarch sits down at her vanity. She admires how nice her pink tank top and dark pink shorts compliment her eyes. She picks up a small calendar from the table and carefully inspects today's date. Circled in red pen is a word that must've rudely invited itself there overnight.

Princess Peach's blue eyes widen in panic.

A scream sends soundwaves through the house. Mario immediately snaps awake and hops out of bed in a red t-shirt and boxers, knowing the scream came from Princess Peach. He looks over at his brother stirring in his bed.

Mario doesn't want to endanger Luigi for whatever it may be, so he swings open the room door and leaves his brother to sleep. The plumber heads straight for the princess's room.

When he arrives, he sees Princess Peach with a fist over her mouth and a fazed expression on her face. The calendar remains in her free hand.

"Princess! I heard you scream!" Mario says almost out of breath. "Are you okay?"

"What happened?" Zelda asks now walking into the room in a purple nightgown. "I heard you from my room!"

"I didn't mean to startle anyone..." Princess Peach says taking her hand away from her face. "I just realized something."

"What?" Mario and Zelda voice at the same time. Peach shows the calendar to the two in front of her.

"Today is Smashgiving! And we didn't cook anything yesterday!"

Mario lifts his head and stares off into the distance, most likely in fear. Zelda blinks.

"Well...what were you doing yesterday?" the princess of Hyrule asks. Peach looks down and starts playing with her fingers like in Melee.

"Um...I was kinda knitting sweaters..." she answers as a blush spreads across her face.

"Peach, I told you Smashmas is a month away! And you've been working on those since summer!" Zelda says placing her hands on her hips.

"But Zelda, you were supposed to help and you fell asleep around the time we needed to start!"

Zelda opens her mouth to speak, but stops herself with nothing to say.

"I...yes. I did fall asleep." she confesses. "But only because earlier I was making arrangements for Hyrule. I was exhausted."

Peach listens to Zelda's excuse, then slowly nods. She understands her position as a princess.

"Girls, don't look so glum. I'll help you with Smashgiving dinner." Mario volunteers taking both of their hands and gently squeezing them. The princesses smile at Mario's offer.

"Thank you, Mario." Peach says to her hero.

"Yes, thank you so much." Zelda adds.

The brother of Master Hand is casually floating through the halls and sways almost as if he's dancing. He sees an open room door, so he flies inside and turns to the people occupying it.

"Heya guys! I'm glad you're up!" Crazy Hand greets with enthusiasm. "Master Hand left a note regardin' today!"

"Really?" Mario says to the hand.

"Yep! Look!"

Crazy Hand fans out a large sheet of paper with neat handwriting. It reads:

_Dear Smashers,_

_I won't be home until the time proceeds to fully celebrate Smashgiving. I request for Peach, Zelda, Mario, Kirby and Mr. Game & Watch to prepare tonight's meal. I would have stayed home to help but something came up._

_If you need anything, there's money in a envelope in my office— R.O.B. knows where it is._

_See you tonight!_

_Master Hand_

"So...he left us in the house to make dinner and he's coming back tonight." Mario summarizes after reading the last of the paper.

"He probably snuck away from having to deal with us." Peach says folding her arms. "I know I wouldn't want to stay in a house of hungry smashers."

"Well, we can't do anything to bring him back here right now." Zelda says turning to Mario and Peach. "We should wake up the others and start making Smashgiving arrangements."

Mario and Peach nod to the Hylian princess. They stay silent while Crazy Hand rolls up the paper, but then hear someone stepping out onto the Smash Mansion property, just where Princess Peach tossed the clock.

"She ruined the clock!?" Bowser says as he's heard from the window.

.x.x.X.x.x.

_7:01am, Smash Mansion Residence (Grand Living Room)_

Sleepy smashers in their pajamas were gathered in the large living room. Not all of them looked too happy to be woken up so early.

"Listen up everyone!" Peach says projecting her voice loud enough for the others to hear.

"Do you have to yell so loud...?" Wolf says attempting to sleep standing up. But King Dedede had already beat him to that, as he was snoring with his head to the side.

"Master Hand left us with a big responsibility." Princess Peach continues. "Crazy Hand, would you please show them the note?"

Crazy Hand displays the note in front of the smashers as Princess Peach said.

"As you know, today is Smashgiving, but we need time to prepare the food for tonight. So Mario, Zelda, Mr. Game & Watch, Kirby and I decided that we're sending some of you off to the store to buy some food we don't have."

At this, the smashers immediately woke up fully and became freaked out. Group shopping is always the most terrifying experience for anyone who's a Smash Brother.

"So this is who's going to the store." Zelda says looking over a piece of paper.

"Ness..."

Ness sighs at the sound of his name.

"Toon Link..."

"NOOOOOOO!" Toon Link gets on his knees and screams at the ceiling. "NOOOOOOO—"

"Ike..."

"OOOOOOOO—"_  
_

"Snake..."

"Damn."

"OOOOOOOO—"

"Marth..."

"OOOOOOOO—"_  
_

"Link..."

"OOOOOOOO**—" **

"TOON LINK FOR THE LOVE OF DIN, SHUT UP!" an irritated and highly stressed out Zelda yells at the loud Hylian. "IT'S TOO EARLY IN THE MORNING FOR THIS!"

Kirby, who was standing beside Toon Link, takes the wand that Toon Link dropped and gently taps it on his head. Toon Link freezes in place, then slumps over on the ground and falls asleep, his unhatted hair covering his face. Zelda closes her eyes and exhales calmly.

"Thank you." She says opening her eyes. Captain Falcon and Olimar cower in fear from the sight of Zelda's wrath.

"After Link is King Dedede, the Ice Climbers and..."

Samus has her hands in the praying position while silently mouthing words to herself and shaking her head.

"...Samus."

The space warrior looks up to the ceiling in anguish. The other smashers that weren't called can be heard sighing in an orchestra of relief.

"Uh, Princess Zelda, are you um, sure I have to go to the store...?" Link asks carefully to avoid getting yelled at.

"Yes Link. The rest of you here will help set up for tonight." Zelda says. "Now everyone, get dressed and do what you're supposed to do!"

Crazy Hand and the smashers disperse and shuffle to various destinations. Link starts to leave the room as well.

"Oh, and Link?" Zelda calls.

"Yeah?"

"Please wake up Toon Link and King Dedede." Zelda says. She exits the living room and heads up the stairs.

"Sure..." Link says, looking back at the two sleeping.

x.x.X.x.x.

_8:10am, Smash Mansion Residence (Front Entrance Area)_

After the smashers had food in their systems, got dressed for the day, and became fully situated, the shoppers were idly hanging out in the living room. They were waiting for Zelda to encompass the details of getting the groceries.

"So...who's driving?" Ike asks looking at each of the elder smashers.

"I'll drive." Samus says.

"Why do I have to go to the store? I wanna stay home!" Toon Link protests sitting on the couch. "I didn't sign up for this!"

"We actually didn't either." Snake says to Toon Link. "We were sorta...picked to go."

"I'd rather stay home."

"And suffer from the attitude of 5 stressed cooks? No thanks." Ness says sitting on he couch next to Toon Link. "I'm actually glad I'm going to the store."

Toon Link looks over to Ness incredulously. "Are you kidding?" he says to the psychic.

"Maybe she specifically picked you to go for a reason, little one." Marth explains to the small Hylian. "You should ask her—in a calm and mature manner—why she wanted you to go when we get back."

"Except that Zelda is super cranky today because it's Smashgiving." King Dedede inputs on the matter.

"Shh, here she comes now." Link says leaning against the wall to act casual. They watch the princess enter the room calmly and turn to face them.

"Hello everyone." Zelda greets while waving. "I have some shopping lists that should cover what you need to buy."

"Wait. Did you say shopping _lists_?" Samus asks the long eared princess.

"Yes. Shopping lists."

The space warrior inhales through her nose and exhales out her mouth, then tells herself to stay strong.

"Mario, Peach, Mr. Game & Watch, Kirby and I will start cooking shortly with what we have for now. Try to buy everything as soon as possible and get here after you're done, most preferably by 6pm." Zelda then hands the shopping lists to Samus. "If you need anything, you can always call the house."

The Hylian monarch walks over to the kitchen doors. "See you tonight!" she says before pushing the 'In' door and stepping inside to the next room. The door swings by itself while the smashers watch in silence.

"...Well, we should probably head out." Ike says opening the front door to the house. The brawlers walk outside in a single file line and head to the Smash Mansion bus parked out front. Samus is the last to leave as she grabs the keys from the hallway table, then walks outside towards the bus, Ike following behind after closing the door behind him.

The space warrior opens the bus' doors. Toon Link, the Ice Climbers, and Ness immediately scramble on the bus and rush to the seats in the back. Ike, Marth, Link, and King Dedede sit down in the middle seats on the bus across from each other, and Snake takes the spot located next to the driver's seat. Samus sits down behind the wheel and closes the bus doors, then turns the key in the ignition slot. The bus engine roars to life.

"We're leaving now. So if you're forgetting something, say it now." Samus informs turning behind herself to look at the passengers. The smashers stare back at the blonde to signify that they weren't forgetting anything and that they were ready to go.

"Okay." Samus faces the front again and shifts the bus' control stick, then drives the bus out of the Smash Mansion's roundabout. The automated fence was opening itself as Samus drove on the downhill path. When the bus safely leaves through the opening and turns onto the road, the fence closes back into place.

"So Ness, how do you think Smashgiving will go this year?" Nana asks the raven haired psychic sitting in between Toon Link and Popo.

"Hopefully just like the other ones." Ness replies. "'Cause this is the only time that the holidays are normal."

"I wonder if we'll get any visitors!" Popo says with excitement. The smashers then realize that after Popo's sentence, they were left with an unusual silence in their presence. The three look over to see Toon Link staring ahead at the front of the bus.

"Toon Link, you're awfully quiet." Nana says leaning forward. Toon Link doesn't say anything.

"Dude, come on. We're just going to the store and back." Ness says trying to see if that was why Toon Link wasn't talking. But the Hylian still gives no response to the others.

"Are you not talking because Lucas isn't here?" Popo asks. Toon Link closes his large cat eyes and sighs.

"No, it's not that." he says opening his eyes to look down at the bus floor. The young smashers wait for Toon Link to elaborate more on his mute behavior, but he doesn't.

"...Well, what is it then?" Nana asks.

"When Popo was talking about visitors, it made me realize that there's someone that I miss. A lot."

The three pause before saying something again. It didn't occur to them that Toon Link was thinking about someone.

"Is it your sister?" Popo questions.

"Not really. Aryll and I message each other frequently, so it's not her."

"Are you homesick?"

"Popo, why would he be homesick? He said that he misses _someone_, not something." Nana objectifies.

"But someone could remind you of home, so Popo has a lead there." Ness says.

"Thank you Ness!"

"But Popo mentioned visitors. How can something go from visitors to homelands?"

"Like I said, someone could remind you of home."

"Are you trying to decide how Toon Link's mind works, Nana?"

"No! It just doesn't seem like what you said would make sense."

"Sounds like someone's afraid to admit that they're wrong..." Popo says grinning.

"Oh hush. That's not what it is at all." Nana folds her arms.

"Yes it is."

"Popo, we all don't know what it could be, so technically you're wrong too."

"Exactly!"

"Ness, who's side are you on?"

"It's Zelda." Toon Link says still staring ahead. The young smashers are silenced and left to become even more puzzled than before.

"...But you just saw Zelda back at the house." Nana says.

"No, not her. Toon Zelda."

"Ohhhhh..." the trio says slowly nodding. But then Popo furrows his brows. "Wait, who?"

"Toon Zelda is someone I know back in my homeworld." Toon Link explains to his friends. "She's kinda like the Zelda here, only smaller. And blonde. And she has a flowing pink gown. And pretty ears..."

"If she's like the Zelda here, why didn't Link mention her?" Popo asks in confusion.

"He's the Hero of Time, silly! Toon Link and Link are from different timelines!" Nana tells her fellow ice climber. The only thing Popo can do at the moment is express how speechless he is from his mind being blown.

"Whaaaaaat?" Popo says holding his head.

While Nana starts trying to lay down the Legend of Zelda chronology to Popo, Ness looks over to the child Link still keeping his attention to the front of the bus.

"Sooooo...is she like, your girlfriend or something?" Ness says casually. Toon Link snaps his head up, drops his jaw, and widens his eyes as his ears droop from registering the sound.

"She is_ not _my girlfriend!" Toon Link says now facing Ness with reddened cheeks.

"It's okay, bro. I understand."

"You do?" Toon Link raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah. You just have a crush on her."

Toon Link bites his lip and can feel his cheeks burning hotter. "No! I just— I— I...I don't know what to do when I come into close contact with girls!"

"Oh...SO YOU GUYS KISSED?" Ness says obnoxiously loud for the other passengers to hear.

"Aaagh!" Toon Link pulls on his ears and bashfully lowers his head into his lap. The Ice Climbers giggle after watching the Hylian's reaction.

The smashers sitting in the middle, who somewhat heard most of the kids' conversation, chuckle to themselves in their seats. Ike then decides to pop the question that's been floating around in his head for a while. He turns to face the blonde sitting across from him.

"Seriously though, do you have something going on with Zelda?"

"Heh heh he— what." Link says as his face drops from funny to serious.

"You know. Are you hooking it up with her?" Ike asks the adult Hylian.

"Come on, you guys too?" Link says swinging his feet around to the bus hallway. "What is up with me and Zelda?"

"That's what we're wondering." Marth says sitting a seat ahead of Ike.

"Ooooh, gossip!" King Dedede ducks his head from the seat behind Link.

"I've told people before; Zelda's relationship with me is mostly platonic. We're the best of friends." Link says to the smashers before him.

"Mostly?" Ike repeats. Marth waggles his eyebrows.

"Yes...?" Link says not sure what to make of the statement.

"What about the rest of your relationship?" Marth questions propping his face up with his hands. "You said mostly platonic. Which means it's partly something else."

"Uh...let's not talk about this." The green swordsman addresses turning back to the correct position in his seat. The prince and the other swordsman settle back into their seats with grins. Link looks out the window and observes the nature the bus passed on the highway.

"Whatever you say, Link." Ike says making himself comfortable by elevating his legs on the chair in front of him.

"Just admit that you have the hots for Zelda!" Marth says excitedly. "Besides, you guys would look nice together for Smashmas."

"No way..." Link voices from his seat, slightly smiling. Through the window, he sees a small car slowly fall behind the bus' speed.

"Punch buggy!" King Dedede calls out and punches Marth sitting across from him. Marth doesn't expect the hit and gets knocked over in his seat.

"What the heck King Dedede?" the prince says with a muffled voice. Ike springs up from his seat behind Marth.

"A smasher hit another smasher purposely! Brawl Free for All!" he blurts enthusiastically.

"What?" Link says turning behind himself. But he gets punched by Ike and lands on the bus floor. After staying there for a while, Link sits up, squeezes his shoulders, then cracks his knuckles.

"Now you're gonna get it." he says as a broad smile spreads across his face. Ike freezes in place.

Link lunges toward Ike and football tackles him back into his seat. The bus shifts for the unbalanced weight, which was affecting Samus' driving.

"What the heck was that?" Samus says looking at the road to see if there was anything on it.

"Beats me." Snake shrugs and continues looking out the window.

"Guys, quit fighting please! I think the bus just moved from the tackle!" Marth says, desperately gripping the bus seat fabric.

"It's just a quick brawl! All I'm gonna do is KO him!" Ike says flipping Link around and putting him into a headlock.

"Yeah right!" Link punches Ike in the cheek, which causes him to let Link free and hold the sore spot. "Ouch! We're brawling, not streetfighting, Link!"

"You guys shouldn't be brawling unless we're in that type of setting! This is dangerous!"

"How?" Ike asks, not noticing Link creep up behind him with his hands curled like a dinosaur. Ike elbows the Hylian without even looking behind himself, and Link falls to the ground with an "Oomph!" while clutching his torso in silent pain.

"What do you mean how? We're on a bus! Doesn't that classify as dangerous enough?" Marth says rising from his seat and throwing his hands up.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Ike asks turning up his palms. The indigo haired swordsman is then suddenly swept off his feet and forced to faceplant the bus floor.

"Me." Link says triumphantly as he stands up and smirks at Ike. Marth frowns at the fact that his friends aren't taking their safety seriously.

"Punch buggy!" King Dedede says throwing his fist into Marth again. The prince backs up from the knockback and trips over Ike still on the floor.

"Oops." the king says looking down at the blue haired men on the floor. Marth just stares at the ceiling while gritting his teeth.

"SHI WA YŪ SAZUKE NI NARIMASU!" Marth roars and instantaneously sends King Dedede flying towards the back of the bus after using an up smash move. The penguin slides on his back and slows down in front of the younger smashers. They stare back at him since they didn't think anything was coming their way.

"Hi kids." King Dedede says looking at upside down fighters eyeing him.

"Did Marth just send you all the way back here with that smash?" Ness says pointing in the direction King Dedede came from.

"Yes." the king answers.

It becomes quiet again. Toon Link's mouth stretches into a giddy grin.

"BRAWL ON THE BUS!" the young Hylian shouts running towards where the elders sat in the middle. Ike and Link are pushing each other with their arms when Toon Link latches on Ike's face like Velcro.

"AHHH GET OFF ME!" Ike flails and yells over Toon Link's hysterical laughter.

"Yeah Toon Link!" Link cheers to his alternate self.

"You're not off the hook just yet!" Marth grabs Link by the collar and throws him into King Dedede, who was just starting to get up. The penguin sits up after being knocked over.

"That is no way to treat a KING!" King Dedede bellows, fixing his hat. He drags his feet across the ground like a bull, then suddenly tears down the bus hallway with his head lowered.

Marth can only stare on in fear as King Dedede rams into the Fire Emblem characters and sends them towards the front of the bus. Samus is trying to concentrate on the road when Toon Link smacks into the bus' windshield out of nowhere.

"Hi!" Toon Link says in a bubbly tone.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Samus screams and starts swerving the bus by turning the wheel frantically.

"HOLY CRAP SAMUS CALM DOWN!" Snake yells out as the bus zigs zags down the highway.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Link screams out with the Ice Climbers and Ness as they start hugging each other in the back of the bus.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Ike says beside Marth as he feels the bus moving way too much from his place on the floor. Samus turns the wheel until she gains control again and the bus gradually maintains a steady cruise. The space warrior and the soldier sigh in relief, knowing they'd be able to live another day. Samus rests her head on the steering wheel.

"Agh!" Toon Link yelps and he falls of the windshield and lands on the ground. King Dedede stands in place as if he'd just seen a ghost. Ike gets up slowly while staring at the road, and helps up Marth as well.

"Uh..." Ike voices uneasily while still staring at the road. "...maybe we should sit down now."

"Yeah."

"Mm-hmm." Marth and King Dedede agree with the mercenary. But they find themselves still not seated since they have a hard time actually getting back into their seats.

"Ohhh..." Toon Link stands up wobbling as imaginary pigs dance around his head. He shakes it off and turns around to stare at the road. His cat eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" the Hylian screams and points. Soon enough, the guys in the back start screaming again too and do their own security hug.

Samus lifts her head and starts screaming with Snake as the view is absolutely terrifying. An 18-wheeler Moo Moo Meadows dairy truck is driving head on towards the bus. Time to panic.

"NAYRU, TAKE THE WHEEL!" Toon Link shouts to the heavens as the trucks gets closer and blares its horn. Snake reaches over to grab the steering wheel then turns it to the right. In the nick of time, the bus veers to the right and back onto the correct road, out of harm's way.

Snake is breathing heavily while he still grips the wheel in his hands. Samus does the same with her hands on the wheel and marvels at the sheer beauty of having a clear road. Ike, Marth, and King Dedede remain hugging each other.

Without even saying anything, The people standing up hustle to get into the Smash Bus seats, then fasten their seatbelts and pull the adjustment strap tightly. When Link runs from the back and slides into his original spot, Toon Link goes over to him and hops over his legs to the window seat.

"I think I wanna sit with you." Toon Link says already tightening his seatbelt strap. Link nods absentmindedly.

The Ice Climbers and Ness get up from their seats and decide to sit with someone as well. Ness pairs with Marth across from Toon Link and Link, Nana goes with Ike behind Marth, and Popo settles with King Dedede behind the Links.

The rest of the trip to the Smashville Multiplex Plaza is a silent one.

.x.x.X.x.x.

_10:30am, Smashville Multiplex Plaza (Parking Lot)_

A white painted transport bus pulls into an empty space in a large parking lot. The Super Smash Brothers logo on each side of the bus gleams in the morning sun. The vehicle stops bouncing as the engine turns off, and the bus doors open.

Samus steps out of the bus and shields her eyes from the sun, checking how far they are from the main plaza entrance. The rest of the smashers walk outside shortly as they try to forget their near death experience.

"Finally, the mall!" King Dedede says welcoming the sight of the massive shopping center.

"We're not at the mall. We're at a plaza. There's a difference." Snake clarifies as he walks past King Dedede to the entrance.

"Lighten up! At least we're not in the house!" the penguin runs to catch up with the soldier. Snake groans and hunches his body over as he walks.

"I have to agree with Dedede." Link says standing with Ike and Marth. Samus closes the doors and locks the bus.

"Alright, everyone inside." The space warriors directs pointing a blue suited finger towards the building. "We'll decide who's going where once we get inside."

"Yay!" the Ice Climbers chant in unison.

Toon Link's current mood: miserable with ears pointed down and the frown of a lifetime.

The smashers walk to the entrance of the Smashville Multiplex Plaza and enter through the sliding automatic doors. They walk to the area that has the directory displayed in a large glass case.

"Where to first?" Ike asks looking over the colored regions of the plaza map. Samus has a finger on her chin thought.

"Hmm...we'll go to TJ's first." The female bounty hunter answers as she takes a step back from the display case. Toon Link facepalms in agitation.

"Oh man...we're gonna spend all day there! That store is huge!" Toon Link exclaims with his arms out.

"But they do sell _everything_ in there. It's a good spot to go to." Ness says. Toon Link groans and lowers his head.

"Welp, we should get going then!" Link says already a couple paces ahead of the group. The smashers follow Link to the local superstore they normally go to.

.

.

.

4 humans and a Hylian, a penguin, and 4 kids stand at the entrance of a store known as TJ's Wholesale Club. Samus takes out the shopping lists Zelda handed to her earlier and gives some out among the smashers.

"We'll all look for something to make this faster. So whatever is on your list is something you should grab to put in the cart." Samus explains.

"Uh, we're gonna need more than one cart." Toon Link says squinting at his paper to read the small text used to save space. "This is a lot of stuff."

"Right. I'll get one." Marth walks to the stored shopping carts and pulls one out. Snake and King Dedede also get carts of their own and wheel them into the store.

"...Maybe we should all get carts." Link says walking over to the collection and grabbing one for himself. "But the younger ones don't have to get one."

At this, Samus and Ike get shopping carts and push them behind the others with carts. Then Samus glances at the younger smashers.

"Hey Ness, c'mere." the space warrior motions with her hand. Ness walks over to Samus and watches her tilt her head, as if she were inspecting him. Samus then picks up Ness, brings him over to the toddler seat in her shopping cart, and places him in.

"Whoa, hey! What's the deal here!" Ness says trying to pull his legs out of the slots.

"Nothing. I'm just trying something." Samus says to the PSI user.

"But this is for little kids! I'm 13, I shouldn't be sitting in kiddie seats!"

"But you fit perfectly into it." Samus chuckles as she gets another cart. Ness lowers his eyelids at the blonde.

The other smashers with shopping carts then begin to look over to the kids to decide if they should do the same thing. The Ice Climbers and Toon Link realize why they're looking and gawk in fear. But just then, the young Hylian had an idea planted in his mind.

"Hey guys!" Toon Link says waving his arms around to get their attention. "We can handle a shopping cart! Look, me and the Ice Climbers can push Ness!"

Toon Link proves his point by pushing the cart with Ness forward to the first couple of aisles. "See?"

The older smashers look at the two kids ahead. Samus hesitates with her approval.

"Well..." she says, moving her hands closer together on the cart handle.

"They should be fine." Snake says to the alien fighter. As he walks ahead with his shopping cart, Samus decides to not worry about it and focus on the actual shopping. Besides, it was Smashgiving. Nothing crazy should happen today, right?

...Right?

...

The smashers move ahead with their cargo holders and search the shelves for what they need. Ike stops near a shelf holding household items.

"Hey Samus?" Ike says. "Can we um, get a new...mirror?"

"What?" Samus says.

"Yeah. We sorta uh, need a new one at the house."

"Why?"

~o~o~o~

Ike and Ness were playing catch with a football in the house. Master Hand made a rule that recreational activity is to be done outside, in the gym, or anywhere not inside the rooms. But Ike and Ness were very caught up in their game since they decided to start throwing before they got outside.

Ness threw the football to Ike as they entered the living room. The young psychic then stood in front of one of the decorative mirrors near the fireplace.

"Throw it here!" Ness says readying his hands for the ball.

"Boys, you shouldn't be playing catch in here." Princess Peach says as she walks into the living room to sit down and read a book.

"We're about to go outside soon, so it should be fine, princess." Ike reassures to the girl dressed in pink. The swordsman chucks the ball at Ness and waits for him to catch it. But Ike ended up throwing the ball too far off to the side of Ness, and cracks the mirror behind the psychic. The smashers in the living room cringe at the sound of the crystal making a shattering noise.

"What was that!?" Master Hand is heard from a different room. Ike and Ness make a run for it, leaving Peach to stare at them as they take off through the house.

~o~o~o~

"Alright, fine." Samus says rolling her eyes after hearing the explanation of the reckless incident. "Guys, we're gonna go to this aisle over here!" she tells the smashers in front of her.

"Okay!" they all say together as the watch Ike and Samus disappear behind a store aisle. King Dedede stares at the two until he sees Samus' Zero Suit shoe lift off from the ground and go behind the aisle. The penguin grins excitedly.

"Hey guys, Samus is gone! Let's wander around the store!" King Dedede says to the humanoid men. They stare back at him silently.

"Uh, Dedede, that's not really a good idea." Snake warns to the Dreamlander.

"That's KING Dedede to you! And why not? It's not hurting anybody!"

"We should really get this shopping done first." Link says looking at the essay of grocery items on his paper. "We didn't even get a single thing into our carts yet."

"C'mon! Haven't you ever wondered what the _whole_ store looks like?" the king persuades.

"We have, but we should be shopping for Smashgiving. It's surprising the store isn't even crowded yet." Marth says looking around. King Dedede puts his hands on his hips.

"You guys are real party poopers, you know that? We could be having the time of our lives right now and you only wanna do boring grocery shoppi—SAMPLES!"

The males watch the penguin race over to a stand giving way mini cinnamon buns. King Dedede grabs the whole plate, scaring off the female blue toad in charge of the stand, and dumps the cinnamon buns into his mouth.

"King Dedede!" the Altean prince yells out.

"That's alright. As long as there are cinnamon buns there, he'll stay in the same spot." Snake says turning the corner with his shopping cart. Link and Ike stroll by the scene slowly before following Snake as well. Toon Link and the Ice Climbers push their cart with an unamused Ness sitting in it.

"Do I really have to stay in here?" Ness asks with crossed arms.

"Would you rather have Hawkeye Suit Samus watch over your every move?" Toon Link questions looking up at the psychic as he pushes. "Besides, I'm sure you remember what you said on the bus."

"Oh yeah..." Ness says looking into the distance. The Ice Climbers giggle from remembering the conversation.

"Don't laugh!" Toon Link barks at the climbers as he starts blushing again. This only makes them giggle even more.

"Gah..." the Hylian attempts to ignore his stupid hormones by looking at the store merchandise that was in stock. There was nothing really interesting to him on the shelves. It was just the same boring stuff. Boring, boring, boring—

"Hold on..." Toon Link stands in place with his arms out as the cart continues going forward. He stares at the item in all its glory, as if the item had him in a trance and was calling him to come near.

"Why is this harder to push all of a sudden?" Nana says using more effort to move the cart.

"Toon Link stopped down there." Ness says pointing. The Ice Climbers halt the shopping cart and run over to the Hylian.

"Hey! Hey!" Don't leave me here!" Ness calls out to the retreating duo.

The Ice Climbers approach their friend dressed in green. "Toon Link, why'd you stop?" Popo asks.

Toon Link doesn't respond. Instead, he starts walking over to the item that caught his eye and feels as if he's walking to obtain the Master Sword. As he inches closer with each step, his hands stretch for the bulk container.

"They won't mind...if I just slip this into the cart..." Toon Link voices with his cat eyes enlarged, the jar of Nutella casting its beautiful reflection into his pupils. His hand trembles slightly, centimeters away from the plastic that holds the last jar of hazelnut spread.

Toon Link wraps his fingers around the neck of the jar and tugs, but finds that the Nutella doesn't move from the shelf.

"What the?" the confused Hylian says as he pulls for the jar.

"Hands off the Nutella." an high pitched voice squeaks to Toon Link. The young swordsman looks up to see a yellow toad boy, no older than 9, with sneaky mindset shown from his looks. One of his hands are on the Nutella jar.

"No way! I got to this Nutella first!" Toon Link says protectively as he pulls the jar towards himself.

"Give it to me!" the yellow toad demands and tugs it back.

"No!"

"Give it back!"

"This is the last jar!"

"It's mine!"

"It's actually _mine!_"

The toad and the Hylian engage in tugging back and forth until one of them flings the jar into an idle shopping cart. The toad prepares to go for the Nutella jar, but Toon Link pulls the toad to the floor then bolts after it himself.

"Hey!" The yellow toad tackles Toon Link and starts rolling around with him on the ground. The Ice Climbers watch in suspense, and aren't sure whether they should interfere with Toon Link or stay where they are and watch.

Meanwhile, Ness is sitting in the shopping cart with nothing to do. Samus must have not determined Ness' size, because the toddler seat was holding him captive and not letting him go. The psychic sighs in boredom.

"What did I do to deserve this?" he asks himself out loud. He waits in silence for a while, when an elderly green koopa with circle rimmed glasses trots over to the Onett native. Ness stares at the koopa and blinks.

"...Oh, what a nice toy for my granddaughter." she says as she adjusts her glasses then begins pushing the cart. Ness begins to panic.

"No, wait! I'm not a toy! I'm real? See?" Ness pulls on his cheeks and stick out his tongue.

"Hohoho, you can talk too? And make funny faces as well, that's nice." the elderly koopa says. Ness claps his hands on his face in despair.

"Noooooo!"

.

.

.

"...Did you hear something, Nana?" Popo asks his fellow ice climber Nana pauses to listen for a sound, then shakes her head.

"I don't think so." she replies. They both go back to watching to two fight on the floor.

"Why do you want Nutella anyway? You're too young to fully taste its flavor!" Toon Link says pinning the toad's shoulders down.

"What do you know?" the toad says. "You're just an elf who got lost from Santa's Workshop."

Toon Link freezes in place at the said comment. His irises shrink in fury.

"You did_ not _just say that." he says through gritted teeth.

Nana, hoping the matter would wrap up soon, looks at the shopping cart the Nutella was in. An Animal Crossing villager then begins pushing the cart away from the others. Nana gasps.

"Toon Link!" Nana says looking back at the Hylian, who is now holding his sword over the yellow toad.

"What? Can't you see I'm about to finish him, Ganondorf style?" Toon Link says impatiently. The toad quivers at the sight of the blade tip that's a short distance away from his forehead.

"_Brawl Nowhere At All! _That goes for civilians, too!" Nana recites.

"I'm not going to actually use my moves on someone who isn't a smasher! That's just wrong! I just wanted to scare him a little bit for calling me an elf—" Toon Link looks down at the flooring of the store where the toad used to be.

"...Annnnd, now he's gone." the Hylian says getting up and sheathing his sword. "Oh well. At least I have my Nutella."

"Yeah...well, the owner of the cart is moving away from the premises." Nana confesses sheepishly. Toon Link stares in space as his ears droop from the news.

"WHAT? NOOOO! WE HAVE TO GET IT BACK!" he says as he grabs Nana's hand and tears down the hall to find the cart.

"Toon Link, slow down!" the pink Ice Climber says as she's dragged away by the cartoon Link. Popo is left by himself in the aisle.

"Oh man...now I'm all by myself..." Popo says looking down at his gloves in sorrow. "It'll be even harder pushing the cart with Ness in there and—oooohh."

Popo can see the part of the store that anyone could grow to love. The Electronics Department.

He skips over to the videos games section with a grin on his face, forgetting the past events almost instantly.

.x.x.X.x.x.

A familiar penguin king was shuffling his feet as he treaded the halls of TJ's Wholesale Club. The several anime cranial eruptions on his head were signs that something went wrong.

"Note to self: never try to bribe a mall cop." King Dedede says to himself. A Hammer Bro in blue TJ's uniform was on his lunch break and happened to see King Dedede pass by.

"Whoa! Buddy, what happened to you?" the Hammer Bro asks looking the penguin up and down.

"I got whaled on for eating most of the samples at the sample stand." the king says stopping in front of the turtle.

"Sample fan, eh? Long ago, I was not too far from your position. Used to get bopped all the time by the mall cops."

"You used to take more than one sample too?" King Dedede asks the Hammer Bro in awe. The Hammer Bro nods.

"Yep, when I was younger. But seeing you like this makes me wanna help you out. After all, we basically had the same experience."

King Dedede pauses as he takes in the employee's words.

"...I'm listening." he says afterward.

"Disguises." the Hammer Bro says, placing a hand on King Dedede' shoulder. "Disguises are your best friend in taking samples. The more disguises, the better."

"Wow!" the penguin says at the simple yet genius idea. "Any methods or tips?"

"Might wanna throw in a couple backstories and fake accents."

"Hmm...okay!" King Dedede brightens at the thought of dressing up to get more free food. He runs off to to find materials for his plan.

"Thanks a lot!" King Dedede calls out behind himself as he runs. The Hammer Bro nods and waves.

"Carry on the legacy, my friend." he says barely above a whisper.

.

.

.

King Dedede slowly approached a cake sample stand in his costume. He wore a red and white beanie hat with a matching striped shirt, and spectacles with circle lenses.

"Time to get some cake." He said to himself as he adjusted the glasses. The penguin king stops in front of the counter.

"Why hello! I was wondering if you would let me sample your cake." King Dedede said in a cheerful tone. A Shy Guy wearing blue looks up from the magazine he was reading.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Go ahead and take one." he says, going straight back to reading about Toadbert Downey Jr's attendance at a movie premiere. King Dedede takes a vanilla slice and pops it inside his mouth.

"Mmm!" he hums licking his lips. "That was delicious! Do you think I could sample some chocolate?" he asks.

The Shy Guy is heard to sigh wistfully and he slaps the magazine closed onto his lap. "Alright." he says quietly, placing the magazine on the counter. He swings open the latch on the stand to let himself out, then heads for the bakery in the store. After a couple of seconds of looking around, King Dedede starts scarfing down the vanilla cake slices on the table.

A goomba with a trucker hat is casually strolling through the store when he spots the costumed penguin. His eyes widen in disbelief.

"I FOUND HIM!" he shouts at the top of his lungs. "I FINALLY FOUND HIM! KOOPER, C'MERE! I FOUND HIM AFTER ALL THESE YEARS!"

"Who?" a red paratroopa says poking his head from behind an aisle. King Dedede stops eating and looks up from the shouting.

"HIM RIGHT THERE! HE HAS HIS GLASSES AND HIS STRIPED SHIRT AND HAT AND EVERYTHING! HE'S MISSING HIS CANE BUT I STILL FOUND HIM!"

King Dedede swallows the dessert in his mouth. "Uh oh."

The penguin runs away from the stand and disappears behind a corner.

"HE'S GETTING AWAY!" the goomba yells as he starts running after King Dedede. The paratroopa hovers after his friend at a normal speed.

"Dude, you can't blow up famous people's spots like that!" he says.

King Dedede is hiding behind some boxed merchandise as the goomba rounds the corner. He stops and looks around.

"I KNOW HE WENT THIS WAY! HURRY UP KOOPER, OR WE'LL LOSE HIM!" the goomba says, then begins running again. the paratroopa floats past a moment later.

"Goombie, stop yelling." he tells his friend. They both make their way down the hall.

When it's assumed to be safe, King Dedede peeks out from behind a box.

"Phew...they can't find me." King Dedede sighs in relief. "It's time to hit the cookie stand next!"

As the penguin king is weighing out his snack choices, he doesn't notice a tiny creature crawling on his arm. It treks atop the back of his hand and slowly stops crawling just as King Dedede feels tickling there.

If only there were more people in the world who like furry spiders.

"AAGHHH SPIDER!" King Dedede shouts as he flails his hand around and flings the spider off. In his frightened frenzy, he backs up into a shelf holding grocery items. The shelf creaks from old age and slowly leans away from Dedede's back.

King Dedede pulls himself together when he hears the sound of things breaking. He turns around and sees that the shelf he leaned against was supporting itself against another shelf. But this shelf was just as aged as the other, and that one began to lean forward too.

The Dreamlander's jaw slowly drops as the scene of shelves falling upon shelves happens before him. People are heard to shriek as they either leap out of the way or get pushed from the falling store racks.

The last shelf finally falls over and ends the reign of deadly food items. When the clouds of dust clear out and the civilians help each other up, they stare back at a penguin in a striped get-up at the other end of the fallen shelves. He slowly starts backing away from the destroyed inventory.

"Hey! Stop right there!" Copper, a dog cop from Animal Crossing, orders. King Dedede immediately flees at the sound of the authoritative figure.

"Stop, citizen!" he says running after the king.

.x.x.X.x.x.

_11:13am, Smashville Multiplex Plaza (TJ's Wholesale Club)_

Snake and Link are in another part of the TJ's store looking for items on their shopping list, just within walking distance of Marth. The soldier was contemplating between two different types of game beverages.

"Hey Link, do you think we should get the Supersyrup Jars or the Drink of the Gods?" Snake asks looking at the bottles in each hand.

"I dunno, just toss anything in." Link says. In backing up his response, he blindly tosses bagels, cereal, a pack of Chunks Ahoy cookies, and concentrated Healing Elixir extract behind his shoulder and into the cart.

"What are you doing?" Snake asks watching Link about to reach for a can opener.

"I'm putting stuff in the cart." the Hylian answers.

"But we don't need those things. At least not for Smashgiving."

"Listen," Link turns around with the can opener in his gloved hand. " Kirby is helping to make dinner, right?"

"Yeah." Snake nods.

"Kirby's Final Smash involves him making food items from non edible stuff. With that giant cooking pot of his, he can create any food he wants. So that means..."

Snake slightly backs away from realizing Link's idea. "...We don't have to actually buy specific groceries."

"Exactly." Link tosses the can opener into the cart.

Snake pauses to let the information sink in. At this point, it's single-handedly the greatest idea of all time.

"...Let's go buy more snacks to eat when we spectate brawls."

"Right behind ya!"

The irresponsible—ahem, _smart-minded_ men run off with their shopping carts in search of food to load into them. They aimlessly run through the superstore's hallways, not realizing that they circled the same corridor about three times already.

"Wait Link, stop." Snake says stopping in the middle of an aisle. "We've been here already."

"I knew that cardboard cutout looked familiar..." Link says looking at a Reggie Fils-Amie cutout with a speech bubble saying 'My body is ready!'

"Let's ask someone where the snacks are." Snake suggests, now wheeling the cart at a slower pace. Link follows suit and decides to take in the scenery of the store's inventory. He didn't actually realize how much TJ's had in terms of...well, everything.

They had foods, drinks by the six pack, in game items, housewares, advertised soft plush beds, gardening supplies—

Wait a minute.

"Snake, look over there!" the long eared hero points and exclaims to the smashers beside him. "It's that bed they show on the Shopping Channel!"

"You watch that?" Snake asks furrowing his brows. Link doesn't say anything to the soldier.

"...Crazy Hand got me into it." he confesses shortly. "Anyway, that's the DreamCloud Sleep Bed. It supposed to be really comfortable to help you sleep at night."

"I don't believe that..." Snake says eyeing the beds from a distance.

"Then let's go find out if it's true or not." Link goes ahead of Snake with his cart and heads for the 4 beds on display. Snake decides to go along with it and travel behind the swordsman.

They place their carts near the display and approach the advertised mattresses. Link runs a hand over the white bedsheets.

"Feels comfy." he says walking around the perimeter of the bed. Then he leaps onto the bed and lays on his back, looking up at the store's ceiling.

"Ah...this is definitely comfy." Link says with content and feels as if all his worries have just melted away. Snake looks back at the smasher taking it easy.

"C'mon Snake. It won't hurt to try." the Hylian suggests in a sleepy tone. After considering it for a moment, Snake finally walks over to the bed beside Link and sits down on it.

"Alright, I'll give in." he says. Then he swings his legs over and relaxes on the bed just as Link is doing.

"Whoa...this is almost better than the beds back home..." Snake says feeling himself sink into the mattress' inviting chance to sleep. His eyes start blinking slower.

"Hey Link."

"Yah?" Link says yawning.

"I think I'm gonna take a nap."

"Cool." Link rolls onto his side and exhales calmly. Solid Snake's eyelids struggle to stay open until they can't stay open any longer. The smashers fall asleep on the store beds.

A Knuckle Joe employee is in the mechanics room of TJ's Wholesale Club. He decides that it's about time to stop displaying the DreamCloud beds for the day, so he walks over to a lever and pulls it to put it away. As the pulley system begins slowly creaking to hide away the beds, the Knuckle Joe walks out of the room while whistling.

As Snake and Link are still slumbering on the beds, the platform that the beds rested on was slowly descending lower into the floor. They don't even notice the movement, since Snake continues snoring on his bed and Link mutters something about excusing and princesses while knitting his eyebrows. They lower deeper and deeper into the ground as the door above the display closes and locks with a hissing sound.

.x.x.X.x.x.

_1:03pm, Smashville Multiplex Plaza (TJ's Wholesale Club)_

Snake flutters his eyes open and finds himself lying down in a bed. He sits up and takes a look around the room he's in.

This is definitely not the supermarket.

"Link." Snake calls to Link who's still sleeping. Somehow, he managed to stay sleeping upside down with half of his body hanging off the bed, lengthwise. His hat resides on the floor.

"Link." the soldier voices again. Link's snores tune out the only person in the room with him.

"Link!" Snake hisses and chucks his pillow at the Hylian, scoring on his face. Link awakes with a start and falls to the floor.

" NO GANONDORF YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I'M TALKING WITH ZELDA!" Link sputters out as he stands up and frantically swings his sword around. Snake stares at the sight in front of him.

"...Oh." Link says feeling the awkwardness set in as he slowly sheathes his sword. His crystal blue eyes wander around the room they're currently occupying. "Uh...where are we?"

"I have no idea." Snake says getting out of the bed and looking around. They were apparently in some sort of warehouse that contained all sorts of products, like vacuum cleaners and absorbent towels, or even magic gravity orbs.

"This kinda looks like the stuff they sell in infomercials..." the Hylian observes as he picks up his hat from the ground and puts in on. Snake picks up a Japanese imported Toad plush and inspects it.

"Snake..."

"What?"

"Look..."

The soldier turns to see Link pointing, then looks over to a smaller scaled replica of a war tank. Advertised as the 'Super Tanker', it was great for shooting out t-shirts and colored smoke and bubbles and anything else you could fit in the ammo chamber. Recommended for parties.

Snake drops the Toad plush and stands next to Link as they marvel at the sight of the tank.

Both men have excited grins plastered onto their faces.

.x.x.X.x.x.

A blue haired prince was shopping for groceries on a regular Smashgiving day. Nothing too out of the ordinary. There's not even much else to say about it.

Except for the fact that he had to pee really bad.

Marth was holding it in ever since a little bit after Samus left with Ike to look for a mirror. It wasn't so bad then, but now he knew he just had to go.

"I should've never drank all that orange juice at breakfast..." Marth says subconsciously keeping his legs stiff together as he looked for a good brand of seasoning. He settles on choosing a random one for the sake of his bladder and wheels his cart towards the main hallway.

"I really gotta go." he says, starting to walk in the stride of a crane while pushing his cart. A purple Toad woman watches the Altean prince with concern as he walks by her. She slowly pushes the stroller she had in the opposite direction of Marth.

"Now I'm scaring people." Marth says noticing the toad as she walked past. He nears the end of the aisle he's in to look for Snake and Link.

"Guys, I need to go to the bathroom—" Marth stops short of his sentence when he realizes the smashers aren't in the spot he expected them to be in. He looks around for any signs of Snake and Link, but they don't seem to be around at all.

"Snake? Link?" the bluenette calls out as he goes around the aisles searching for the two. He passes a bare patch on a floor with a caution sign placed next to the location, warning people not to step on the platform since it moves.

Marth stops in the middle of the hallway and looks around the store full of shopping civilians. Snake and Link are nowhere in sight.

"...Guys?"

* * *

**It's Smashgiving, the smashers went shopping, and now everyone is split up inside TJ's. What is going to happen to these guys...**

**Next chapter will start with the buzz back at the house. Hopefully it's done within the time limit. (This part is so DISASTROUSLY LONG)**

**Fun Facts:**

**- The mirror breaking episode actually happened in real life. My dad was tossing a football with my bro, then I don't know how but my dad threw the ball and shattered the whole mirror. It fell off the wall in pieces. **

**Lol I dunno.**

**- You know how in TV shows they play nice music while people are sleeping? Songs like _Morning Mood by Edvard Grieg _or_ William Tell Overture by Rossini_ are songs I had in mind when writing the morning. Funny, because I always wondered what those songs were called since I hear it in media, and now I know. (I searched for it) And you know too! Look 'em up with the power of YouTube.**

**Anyway, see you next time!**

**CrystalClearCourier**


End file.
